Tee Taylor and Bea Longheart
by Lolxo
Summary: Story about new girl Bea at Elm Tree House, why is she covered in blood and why did she come all the way from York to The Dumping Ground? Her step dad is in prison for murder but will it stay that way? What happens when Bea's dad tries to kill her? What happens when Lily falls over a cliff? DISASTER, that's the answer. Rated T at the moment!
1. Covered In Blood

**A/N:New story! Please review!**

Tee was sitting in her room when it happened. She heard the loud blaring police sirens coming from outside the window, and the red car scraping into the long, wide, gravel driveway. Carmen and Lily came into Tee's room.

"Do you know what's happening, Tee?" Lily asked curiously. She walked over to the blue patterned curtains and pulled them roughly apart. "Hey, look!" Carmen and Tee raced over to the window and leaned out carefully. A girl of about their age was getting out of the car, she looked tired and scared. She was also covered in thick, red, dripping blood. The three girls looked at each other, and ran outside.

"Right, everyone. This is Bea Longheart, and she's going to be staying here for a while," Mike announced. Bea hung her head and scuffed her already scuffed black shoes on the floor.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Gus enquired. "Kitty and Tyler have taken up all of the spare rooms!" Mike scratched his head, he was clearly thinking hard about where the new girl was going to sleep.

"Well, Carmen, what about sharing your room with Bea?" Carmen thought for a minute, and slowly nodded her head. "Great! That's settled then," Mike beamed, and put his hands on Bea's shoulders. "Bea, do you want to go and have a shower or something?" Bea nodded and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other members of the Dumping Ground.

"So guys, what do you think of her?" Liam asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"There's something not quite right about her.." Kitty said thoughtfully. There was an awkward silence.

"You can talk" said Johnny.

Tee wandered off to the living room, trying to find Carmen. Kitty was sitting on the sofa, fiddling with her sewing.

"Kitty, do you know where Carmen is, I need to talk to her," Tee asked. Kitty shook her head and carried on with her sewing, she was making a beautiful embroidered cushion for the living room . Tee went to Carmen's room and found her trying to tug a light green mattress onto the spare bed.

"Tee... Help... Me!" Tee giggled and pulled it onto the bed. Just then, A clean and unbloody Bea knocked on the door and poked her head around the door.

"Erm, can I come in?" Bea asked. Carmen looked at Tee and grinned. Tee sat down on Carmen's bed.

"Sure! Make yourself at home!" Tee answered, the big grin still plastered across her chirpy face. Bea smiled and sat down on her bed. "So, why did you come here?" Tee asked. Bea suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting, and then she looked around Carmen's pink, fluffy room. There was a long silence.

"I don't want to talk about it, sorry." Bea muttered, as quiet as a mouse.

Everyone was in the kitchen, eating hot dogs. Bea came in and sat down between Tee and Carmen, glad to have someone to sit next to.

"So, Bea. Where do you come from?" Gus asked, his pen and notebook at the ready to scribble down the slightest thing. Bea looked around at everyone who was staring at her with great interest.

"Well, erm. I'm from York." Bea replied. Sapphire leaned over the table to get a better look at Bea.

"Why are you here? I mean, why did you come here?" Bea hung her head and blushed a fiery red.

"I really don't want to talk about it," She mumbled again, in the same mouse like voice. All of the kids started talking at once. Mike and Gina looked up from the kitchen sink, which was spraying cold water everywhere.

"Awh... Come on Bea, we all know everything about each other here!" Liam complained. Bea's face got redder and redder as the complaining got louder and louder. She stood up, twisted her hands into fists and slammed them down on the table, causing a loud bang noise.

"FINE, do you really want to know why I'm here?" She yelled. "I'm here because my step-father killed my mum and my baby sister, THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!" With wet, salty tears running down her cheeks from her eyes, Bea ran out of the room.


	2. Strength

**A/N: Did you like the start? Please review, it would mean the world to me as I'm not sure weather or not to carry this story on or not. **

**Thank you JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing, favoriting and following, I'm not sure yet sure you'll have to wait! Hehe ;)**

Tee knocked cautiously on the bathroom door.

"What do you want?!" Bea exclaimed. Tee could hear muffled sobbing.

"It's me, Tee. I just wanted to make sure you're OK." Tee explained. Bea unlocked the door and nodded her head. Tee could see her eyes were red and blood shot with all the crying. They went into Tee's room and sat on the blue clad covers of the bed, Bea hugging one of Tee's homemade pillows. The pillow had a large red star inside a square on it. The symbol of strength.

"Some people believe that that symbol," Tee pointed at the star, "Means strength," Bea nodded and clutched it even tighter with her tiny, pale hands.

"TYLER!" Elektra's screaming voice echoed through the house. She emerged from her room, holding her nose, A ferocious expression on her face. "HOW DARE YOU PUT A STINK BOMB IN MY ROOM!" Tyler ran through the house, laughing, while Elektra chased scarily fastly after him. Tracy came out of the kitchen, almost getting knocked over by the running pair.

"What on earth is going on?!" She exclaimed. Elektra growled, and pushed Tyler to the floor. She started pummeling him with her fists.

"Tyler put a stink bomb in my room!" Elektra yelled. Tracy pulled Elektra off him and glared at them both. "Tyler, office. Now!" Tyler stalked off, muttering under his breath. Elektra brushed herself off and grabbed a can of air freshener and ran back upstairs to her room, to freshen it up and get away the strong smell of rotten eggs.

Mike and Gina were in the office, working through a huge pile of paperwork. Harry came running in, with Jeff dangling from his hand.

"Mike! Mike! Bea and Tee are making Jeff clothes! Come on and look! Look!" Mike sighed and laughed, following Harry up to Tee's room. The two girls were in there, happily sewing and talking to one another. Mike sat on the bed, lifting Harry up.

"Umm.. Mike?" Bea ventured. She was currently sewing Jeff some denim dungarees that she hoped would fit him.

"Yep? What is it?" Mike asked as Harry leaned over to pick up Jeff's newly-made blue hat.

"Could I share Tee's room? I mean, Carmen's already says she doesn't mind, and when Lily comes back for Respite Care, Carmen's room will be really full... So? And Tee and I are really good friends now!" Tee nodded and grinned. Mike shifted his position, moving Harry off his lap.

"Well, if that's what you both want, I'm sure we could arrange for you to move in with Tee!" The girls high-fived and hugged.

**A/N: Do you like it? Please review, I really don't know if I should carry on or not. Sorry it's short, I'm afraid I can't say the next one will be longer.  
**


	3. The Little Grey Kitten

**A/N; Chapter three!  
**

**Thank you JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing again!**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing!**

**I was so happy I got reviews! **

Johnny was in the living room, playing a heated game of pool with Frank and Tyler, so far he was winning but Frank was close behind him, unfortunatly for Tyler he wasn't good at pool so Johnny and Frank were constantly beating him, making him even more determined to win just one game.

Tee came skipping into the room, Bea hanging onto her arm.

"Hey, Johnny. Guess what! Bea is moving out of Carmen's room into my room!" Bea nodded and grinned, and the girls sat down on the sofa, watching the Frank and Johnny beat Tyler by miles at their game of pool. Johnny looked uncomfortable and then glared at Tee.

"Tee, can I talk to you?" Tee nodded and grinned at Bea and the two girls stood up. "Alone." Johnny stated looking disgustedly at Bea. Bea shrugged, and took Johnny's place in pool, managing to loose for him somehow. Tee followed Johnny up to his blue room. Johnny sat on the edge of his bed and patted a place next to him, indicating for Tee to sit down next to him. Tee sat next to him and looked up into his worried face.

"What is it, Johnny?" Tee asked, beginning to get a bit worried herself at the look on Johnny's face. Johnny cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to share a room with Bea." He said looking straight into Tee's hurt eyes.

"What? Why?" Tee exclaimed. She stood up, glaring at her brother, waiting for his explanation.

"Well, her step-dad killed two people, and she might have been influenced by that. She's a danger to you, Tee!" Johnny was now standing up face having turned from a look of worry to a look of mingled anger and crossness.

"Johnny! Bea would never hurt anyone! I can't believe you said that! I'm sharing a room with her no matter what you say!" Tee shouted back at Johnny, annoyed he could suggest such a thing of her new found friend. She stormed out of the room, leaving Johnny sighing with his head in his hands.

* * *

Carmen was on her pink phone, talking to Lily who was at her dad's.

"Carmen! Come quick! The others have found some thing in the garden!" Tee was out of breath, holding onto the wooden bedpost of Carmen's bed.

"Okay... Yeah, see you soon then. I gotta go now Lils. Byee!" Carmen quickly threw the phone on her bed and ran to the garden. All of the residents of Elm Tree House were standing in a circle, peering into the bushes. There was a rustling, and a strange growling sound.

"I'll see what it is! Move away, everyone!" Liam ventured closer, a large stick in his hand. He parted the bushes and everyone stepped back. Liam began to laugh, pointing at the bushes.

"Awww!" everyone cooed. A tiny grey kitten was cowering behind the green leaves. Tee walked slowly forwards and offered her hand to the kitten. It came forward, sniffed her hand, then licked it. Tee picked it up and held it in her arms. Everyone crowded round and stroked the cute little cat.

"Guys, don't crowd it! It's scared enough already!" Tee exclaimed worriedly. "Mike, can we keep it? Please?" Mike scratched his head, and pushed his glasses a little further up his nose.

"The thing is, Tee, it could be a runaway. Someone might be looking for it. We need to put some posters up, but if there's no answer to the posters within two weeks, then I guess we can keep it!" Tee looked under the cat, and laughed.

"It's a boy!" The group cheered, and one by one, they all went back into the house.

Carmen, Lily, Kitty, Tee and Bea were making 'Found' posters on the computer for the kitten.

"We should think of a name for it, just while it's here." Lily suggested, grabbing the black marker pen from the pen pot on the window sill.

"Good idea" Tee replied.

"I know!" Carmen suddenly exclaimed. "How about Sparkle?!" She grinned and nodded "Yeah, Sparkle would be an amazing name for it!"

"But Carmen, it's a boy." Tee shook her head, and carried on making the poster.

"I have a name, but it's quite plain." Lily said.

"What is it?" asked Tee.

"Alfie. You know, from Alfie The Little Grey Kitten." Lily explained. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"That's a great name! I love it!" said Tee.

**A/N: Did you know that the review button is just down there and wont take you a second to press it! plaeese Favorite, follow and REVIEW. **

**\/ Down there**

**\/**

**\/**

**THere! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ **


	4. Sellotape

**A/N: Another chapter ready!**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing! I will probably use your character later on :)  
**

**Thank you JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing again!-I had got the first 6 chapters planned out completely I just needed to write them :)**

**Thank you Sam for reviewing!**

**Thank you Darci for reviewing!**

After two long weeks with Alfie the kitten with unlimited energy, no owner had been found. Mike had even gone to the local police station to see if anyone had lost a kitten, no one had and no one had rang up about the posters either.

"That means we can keep him!" Tee exclaimed, doing a little happy dance with Bea.

"Yep, let's just hope he doesn't go after Mr Hamster!" Mike joked.

Alfie the kitten had been sleeping in Tee and Bea's room since he had been found. Tee and Bea had been taken out by Gina to buy the cat essentials. Food, water bottles, bowls, a scratching post, a bed, everything a new kitten needed. Mr Hamster also slept in Tee's room, but he had had to be moved due to the fact that Alfie might climb up to his cage and scare the life out of him, literally. Unfortunately Tee had no idea where to put him. So Bea and Tee had put their heads together to try and come up with a solution, it took them a bit of time but eventually they had the perfect room for Mr Hamster to stay in. They knocked on Kitty's door, and waited for a 'Come in' when one came they stuck their heads around the door and walked in.

"Kitty, do you want Mr Hamster in your room? I mean, we can't really have him in our room because of Alfie, and we thought you might want some company since no one shares your room?" Bea suggested, crossing her fingers for good luck behind her back. Kitty looked and the girls, then at Mr Hamster, then she smiled. It was rare thing, for Kitty to smile, but when she did she was beautiful.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yep, you can have him!" Tee grinned. They lowered the cage slowly and carefully onto Kitty's dresser, and walked back out grinning. Kitty wandered over to the hamster, and took him out of his cage, petting his silky soft back and letting him run across her hands, tickling them with his tiny feet as he did.

* * *

"LIAM!" Mike's loud voice rang through the house echoing into each room. Carmen, Tee, Bea and Kitty were in Kitty's room, sewing and chatting. Kitty shot up and ran to the corner, covering her face with her hands. The three girls cast a worried look at each other, then at Kitty. They decided against helping her, they would rather see what had happened. They ran to the door to take a look at the upcoming drama.

Mike was hobbling up the stairs, both hands on the banisters, trying to haul himself up due to both his legs bound together with sticky sellotape. Tee stifled a giggle and rushed to take off the tape."GINA! GET LIAM!" Mike roared again.

A few minutes later, Liam had been found hiding under some old boxes in the attic. After a long lecture on safety and discipline in Elm Tree House, he was let out of the office. The residents of Elm Tree were gathered outside the door waiting to hear what had happened to Liam and why.

"So why did you do it?" Tyler asked. Liam grinned and gestured to the sofa. Everyone perched on the couch and listened intently to what the brown haired male was saying.

"Well, you know how I, ahem, hacked the office computers to delete all of our sanctions for ever? Well, Mike banned me from going out for a week and that included going into town later on today with Jack my best mate! So, as you do, I sellotape his legs together while he was sitting down, to teach him a lesson!" Liam said, looking proud and happy. He then jumped off the sofa and went upstairs to his room. Johnny rolled his eyes and wandered off. Eventually, Tee, Carmen and Bea were the only ones left sitting on the sofa.

"We'd better go and see if Kitty's okay, we just left her," Bea suggested when she remembered how frightened Kitty had been when Mike had started shouting at the top of his lungs. The trio of girls wandered on up to Kitty's room and walked in. Kitty was sitting on her bed, sewing again as if nothing had happened which was unusual, usually she'd still be in the corner. Upset.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short again... Well, D'ya like it? Reviews are always welcome!  
**


	5. Is Tee Weird?

**A/N: ANother chappie! Review because I updated so fast anyone? By the way, I have this whole story planned out now I will upload a chapter every day (HOPEFULLY) or more if you review ... BUUT if you have any ideas you can still PM me or leave a review and I will probably use it.  
**

**Thank you so much to JAMBERLOVERFOREVER you have no idea how much that meant to me! You made me write this chapter really fast!**

"Right! Come on!" Carmen stormed into the living room an angry look on her face."Who stole my pink top?I know it was one of you, top's don't just grow legs and disappear into thin air! Do they?" Liam laughed.

"Who would want your pink, glittery, sparkly top?!" The others giggled and carried on with what ever they were doing. Carmen stalked over to Tyler.

"Was it you?!" She accused, her fist almost touching Tyler's nose.

"Why would I steal your girly top?!" He snickered. Carmen stomped out of the room and the others laughed again. A few minutes later they heard a triumphant voice coming from Carmen's room, they all knew it would be her finding her top in her wardrobe or under her bed or somewhere like that.

"I found it!". They all rolled their eyes. Carmen came running back into the room. "It was under my bed." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, Carmen!" Lily sighed.

Tyler and Johnny were playing pool and yet again Tyler was loosing

"So, don't you think there's something a bit weird about Bea?" Johnny said, taking his shot at the yellow balls which were scattered around the pool table. The white ball hit a yellow which rolled into a red ball which then fell into a hole. Tyler grinned and Johnny grimaced, he had just potted one of Tyler's balls.

"Thanks for that. Nah, she's not too bad. Not as weird as your sister" Tyler grinned, he was doing this on purpose. He loved winding Johnny up, especially about Tee.

"WHAT did you just say about my sister?!" growled Johnny, throwing down his pool cue in anger.

"I. Said. Your. Sister. Is Weird!" Tyler spoke very slowly as if he were talking to a baby, not a twelve year old boy, perfectly capable of hearing and understanding what he was saying. Tyler grinned again at Johnny, he dodged Johnny's grab of his shirt bot tripped and fell over backwards anyway. Johnny spoted his chance and pounced on top of him. After a brief scuffle, both boys were rolling on the floor, yelling insults at each other.

"What is going on?!" Tracy burst into the room, and hurried to break the flailing pair apart.

"TYLER CALLED TEE WEIRD!" Johnny bellowed, kicking Tyler in the leg.

"I was only joking! God! You take offense so easily Johnny, you need to chill" Tyler pulled his 'Shut Up' shirt straight and sauntered out of the room.

"Johnny, you've got to try and ignore him. He's just trying to annoy you." Tracy comforted Johnny. But he shook her comforting arm off his shoulders and stood up. He was struggling to control his anger.

"And it works! If he's going to insult my family, I'm not going to let him get away with it!" Johnny pulled away from Tracy's arm again. Tee skipped in. Tracy was still holding Johnny's shoulder despite Johnny's many attempts to free himself from her grasp . Tee's face fell.

"What's up?" she asked. Johnny looked at Tracy, then at Tee, then at the floor.

"Nothing." he replied.

* * *

Bea was sitting on her and Tee's bedroom floor. She was thinking. Thinking about one particular boy. The boy had floppy brown hair and meltingly soft brown, chocolate eyes that bore straight through her. He was so cute and she loved his cockney accent, it suited his character and personality perfectly, giving him a sort of rough sound but at the same time he was sweet and caring. Liam O'Donavon.

**A/N: I just read the pool bit again and I was like 'that sounds soo wrong' :P I have such a dirty mind. This will be a Tee/Tyler fic and Im going to try and make it a Liam/Bea but I cant think how to introduce the relationship, HHHHEEELLLPPP PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!  
**


	6. Who Do Ya Love?

**A/N: Thanks for all your amazing reviews, there were none on the last chap though :( Luvs ya all though.**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tyler punched the bed. "Why did I say that?!" Tee paused outside Tyler's door, she could hear him shouting something inside. She knocked gently on the door and walked in.

"Hey, what's up, Tyler?" Tee asked brightly. Tyler shot up immediately and kicked his dirty laundry under the bed, hiding the fact that he had been crying a minute ago.

"Oh, you know, nothing. Heh heh. So, uh. How are you?" Tyler knew he was rambling on, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm good thanks. So, do you know what happened with Johnny in the living room this morning?" Tee asked, sitting down on the bed and looking at him curiously. Tyler shuffled over to give her some more room.

"Oh! Uh, I don't know. I don't think I was there, I don't think. Nope!" He gave a nervous laugh which surprised Tee, she hadn't seen Tyler nervous before. Alfie came skittering into the room.

"Hello Alfiee!" Tee cooed as she scooped the kitten up. "Well, see ya later then Tyler!" Tee grinned and walked out, the little grey kitten in her arms. Tyler blushed and threw himself on the bed groaning inwardly.

* * *

Bea and Tee were in their room.

"Do you know, this might be really weird, but I think Tyler might have a crush on me!" Tee giggled, finally voicing her thoughts that had been swimming around in her head for a while now.. Bea gasped and laughed loudly. Tee hit her with a dark blue cushion and pushed her off the bed. "No, seriously, it's not funny! What if I don't feel the same way about him?!" Bea sat back on the bed looking confused.

"Well, do you feel the same way about Tyler?" Bea asked, staring into Tee's eyes.

"I don't know." Tee replied quietly.

* * *

Tyler and Johnny were in the office, discussing the events that had happened earlier.

"Tyler, do you like making other people unhappy?" Mike asked, concern spreading over his eyes. Tyler hung his head and looked at the floor. He blushed and scuffed his feet.

"No." He mumbled. Johnny shot up, pointing an accusing finger at Tyler.

"Then why did you say those things about my sister?!" He shouted, getting out of control again. Tracy stood up and put her hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Calm down, Johnny. Now, Tyler. You like Tee, right?" Tyler nodded. "Okay, so I'm guessing you didn't mean what you said, you just wanted to annoy Johnny in some way for some reason." Tyler stood up, pushing Johnny further back.

"That's exactly what I was doing! I like Tee! I mean, I like her as a friend, like not in that way, you know what I mean?" Tyler blushed again, he was rambling again. Tracy laughed and let the two boys out. Bea crept out from behind the door from where she had been listening and ran up to her room.

"Are you sure he said that? Maybe you heard it wrong!" Bea had just informed Tee on what she had heard, and Tee was finding it hard to believe it.

"Tee, I know what I heard, and it sounds like Tyler does have a crush on you!" Bea giggled even more than before and Tee whacked her with a cushion. Carmen walked into their room to find them having a pillow fight.

"Uh.. Guys? Why are hitting each other with cushions?" Carmen dodged a flying pillow.

"Because, we think that Tyl- OOF!" Tee hit Bea in the face with a cushion just in time.

"Sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that!" Carmen exclaimed. Tee shook her head and looked at Bea.

"Oh, nothing. I can't tell you. Sorry, Carms!" Tee smiled and walked out. Carmen turned round to face Bea.

"I really can't tell you either sorry!" Bea giggled.

When Carmen had gone they carried on with their discussion about Tyler and love. They carried on chatting for hours until the conversation changed so it was directed at Bea.

"So, Bea... Any one you have a crush on yet?" Tee inquired. Bea blushed bright red as a tomato and looked away, not answering the question. "Johnny? Tyler? Gus? Harry?Frank? Liam?" Tee asked again hinting that she wanted to know. Bea's face turned even more red than before, but this time she said something at least.

"Johnny's your brother so that would just be weird, Tyler crushes on you, Gus is just weird, Harry! Harry is what? Like five? And Frank isn't really the most conversational type of fellow ever, is he?" Bea answered, but Tee spied a hole in her argument.

"What about Liam then?!" Tee persisted. Bea sighed, knowing she was fighting a loosing battle.

"Fine, I do, but don't tell any one, okay?" Bea said. Tee nodded, grinning.

"Bea loves Liam, Bea loves Liam, Bea loves Liam!" Tee sang happily.

"SHUT UP!" Bea shouted, louder than necessary.

* * *

Tee was sitting on the sofa, talking to Elektra. Bea skipped in, and sat down on the arm of the red sofa.

"Tee, can I borrow a fiver? It's just I need to send a card to someone and it costs loads of money! Four pounds! And I need to buy a stamp, so can I?" Tee didn't look up, and carried on talking to Elektra. "Tee?" Bea asked again. Tee waved her hand in her face at Bea.

"Yep, sure, whatever." Tee said not really listening. Bea smiled and ran back up to their room. She found Tee's purse easily and took out a five pound note.

* * *

Tee wandered into the office.

"Where's Bea?" She asked Mike. "Only, I need to ask her something," Mike looked up from his stack of paperwork.

"Gina took her into town to get a poste card, I think. Sapphire went with them, and Harry too." Tee nodded.

"Okay, thanks Mike!" She walked up to her room and sat down on her bed. Then she realised that her purse was open. She ran over to it and pawed through it. There was five pounds missing! Tee gasped and ran to Johhny's room. "Johnny, someone's taken five pounds from my purse! It was there when I left the room, I came back like ten minutes later, and it was gone!" Johnny looked at Tee, and shook his head.

"Why does this always happen?!" Johnny sighed.

Tee had talked to nearly every person in the house. Everyone had denied taking money from Tee. Gus had recorded the answers and alibis. When Bea came in from her poste card shopping trip. Tee walked up to Bea and started talking to her.

"Bea, did you take five pounds from my purse?" Bea frowned, and stared at Tee.

"Yeah, you said I could. I asked you earlier, when you were talking to Elektra." She explained.

"I never said that you could take any money! I can't believe that you stole money from my purse without my permission!" Tee exploded. Bea threw her bag down and shouted back at Tee.

"I told you, I asked you before I took it! You weren't listening to me!" Tee stormed up to her room. Bea looked round at everyone. "What? I did ask!" She shouted. They all gave her disbelieving looks.

Bea walked up to Elektra's room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Elektra replied. Bea opened the door. Elektra was sitting on the window sill.

"You know when you were talking to Tee earlier?" Bea asked. Elektra got up off the window sill and went to talk to her.

"Yep. Earlier today." Elektra nodded, knowing where this was going.

"Exactly. Didn't you hear me say to Tee, 'Can I borrow a fiver? I need to buy a card.'?" Elektra nodded again.

"Yeah, I heard you say that. I doubt Tee did though." Bea smiled and hugged Elektra. Elektra grimaced and brushed her off.

* * *

Elektra and Bea waited outside Tee's room. Elektra knocked and opened the door. "Tee, I heard Bea ask you for that fiver. I was there, and I heard you say yes. There's no need to destroy your friendship for just one fiver! I mean, she can always pay you back!" Elektra paused for breath. Tee looked up.

"I'm sure I probably misheard. I'm sorry, Bea. Will you forgive me?" she smiled hopefully. Bea grinned and gave Tee a hug. "I'm sorry too. I should have made sure you were listening properly and that it was okay with you before I took it." Elektra walked off, a satisfied look on her face. She had done something good for once.

**A/N: A bit longer this time :)**


	7. He's Out Of Prison

**A/N: D'ya like it anybody? I've written up to chapter 12 now, should I post them all at once now?  
**

Tee, Bea and Tracy were out in town, doing Gina's weekly shop. "Tracy, why did we have to come?" Bea groaned, taking some green Rosemary apples off the shelf.

"Because, I can't do this own my own, and whenever I take someone else shopping, it seems more fun!" Tracy grinned, and the two younger girls rolled their eyes at the explanation.

When they got back, Mike was standing in the hallway, talking to Gina in a low serious tone of voice.

"Hey Gina, we got everything!" Tracy announced. Gina smiled and took the bags into the kitchen.

"Bea, can I talk to you in the office please? Now." Mike asked. He looked worried and tired. Bea looked at Tee. She shrugged and walked in, leaving Tee with Tracy and Gina. Mike closed the door and sat down. "Bea, do you remember when you gave your witness account about your step-dad?" Bea swallowed and nodded. "Well, when the other witnesses told the court about what they saw, it wasn't enough. He couldn't be charged, there wasn't enough evidence. So he's been let out of jail, no charges because someone else admitted it was them and not your step dad. He, your step - dad wants to come and see one in a month or two as well,""

Bea was speechless. It had been her step-dad who killed her mother and sister, she had seen him do it, then he tried to kill her too but she had ran away. Her mother and sister were dead because of him, and he wasn't even being punished! She got up and ran into the kitchen.

Tracy opened a cupboard to put the biscuits away, and Bea ran straight into it.

Bea opened her eyes, and tried to sit up.

"No, no, no. Don't try to sit up just yet. You'll still be a bit groggy." Mike was leaning over her, and Tee was just behind him, an anxious look plastered on her face.

"Bea, are you okay?! You ran right into the cupboard. I was so worried!" Bea blinked and felt her head clear a little, it was enough for her to remember the office conversation.

"I'm okay Tee, honestly, I'm fine." She smiled. Tee smiled too, she was glad her friend was okay.

"Tee, could you go and get Bea some orange juice?" Mike asked. Tee nodded and walked out.

"Now, are you sure you're okay?" Tracy asked worriedly. Bea sat up and laughed.

"Seriously guys! I'm fine!"

* * *

Tee and Bea were sat on Tee's bed, Bea holding a fresh and cold ice pack to her head. "Why did Mike want to talk to you in the office?" Tee asked. Bea hesitated for a minute before taking a long, deep, calming breath and telling her.

"You know my step-dad murdered my sister and mother? Well, when I gave my witness account, and all of the other people did too, they didn't have enough evidence to charge him. So he's been let out and all the charges have been dropped because some other guy apparently said that he did it, but he didn't, my step - dad did." Bea explained. Tee's mouth was hanging open. Bea gently closed her mouth.

"B-but they can't do that, can they? He could come for you!" Bea thought for a while.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know I'm actually here." Tee nodded.

* * *

Carmen and Lily were in the garden, playing with Alfie. Tee walked over to them, nearly stepping on Alfie.

"Oops! Sorry Alfie! Hi guys. Lily, are you staying for Respite Care?" Tee asked, chasing Alfie. Lily nodded.

"Yep, just for a week and a bit."

"Oh right, cool!" Tee replied. Lily walked over to the swing ball and whacked it hard.

"So, how's Bea?" Carmen asked, joining Lily in swing ball. Tee picked up another racket and started playing too.

"Bea's okay, she's sleeping because her head hurts a bit." Lily nodded again.

"Why did she faint again? I mean, I know she ran into a cupboard, but why did she run into a cupboard?" Tee hesitated.

"Well, don't tell her I told you, but her step-dad isn't in prison anymore, he's been let out." Lily and Carmen looked at each other, but said nothing. "But _don't_ tell Bea I told you, okay?" she asked.

**A/N: *SPOILER ALERT* This chapter is of MAJOR importance to the story.**


	8. The Trouble With Fostering

**A/N: Is any one reading this? If you are please review! I kinda get the feeling that no one is :L  
**

"So who is that?" Bea whispered, leaning into the doorway. Tee poked her head through the crack like Bea and frowned too.

"I've got no idea," She replied. A lady was sitting at the kitchen table with Mike, Gina and Tracy. Tracy got up, and the two girls ducked into the corridor.

"So, Marianne," Said Mike, "I heard you're thinking of fostering one of our kids?" Marianne nodded and smiled. She had huge jeweled rings on her slim fingers, and a smooth cashmere scarf draped around her long giraffe like neck.

"Yes, it's such a shame but seeing as I can't exactly have children myself, I thought I'd like to foster" Bea and Tee looked at each other.

"She looks like she's loaded with money!" Bea whispered excitedly. "Imagine if she fostered one of us!" Tee nodded excitedly. It wouldn't be long until Johnny found out about this brand new fostering opportunity and made the most of it.

* * *

Johnny straightened his smartest blue shirt and brushed an invisible speck of dirt off his trousers. He had seen Marianne in the kitchen, and heard some of their conversation (from behind the door). Johnny wanted to make a good first impression, then maybe she would foster him and Tee. Johnny made some coffee for the visitor, then he went down to the living room where Mike and Marianne were.

"Coffee?" he offered, waving the tray under her nose. Marianne smiled and nodded.

"Yes please, one milk, no sugars." she replied. Johnny put the tray down on the table and started to pour the coffee. Harry ran into the room, rushing past the tray and knocking into it. It swayed slightly, then crashed to the floor, splattering everyone with coffee.

"HARRY!" Johnny yelled, brushing frantically at his shirt and trousers. Harry shrunk behind Mike.

"Sorry Johnny..." he mumbled. Johnny ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Marianne took a tissue out of her bag and started to dab at Harry.

"Come here, sweetheart. Let me clean you up." She cooed, wiping the black coffee off him and Jef. Johnny came back into the room, and his face went bright red when he saw Harry with Marianne.

"Harry! Marianne is going to foster me and Tee, not you!" Johnny yelled. Harry cowered quickly away from him.

"Woah, hold on, Johnny." Mike came forwards, his hands out stretched. "Marianne has said nothing about fostering any of you yet, so calm down!" Johnny stormed out of the room again, and Harry cuddled up to Marianne.

* * *

Mike called Johnny to the office. Johnny came in and Mike shut the door behind him so it was closed and no one could hear what he was going to say.

"Now, Johnny. I just wanted to tell you, Marianne has decided to foster." Johnny jumped up. Mike gently pushed him back down.

"Marianne's going to foster me and Tee?!" Johnny exclaimed. Mike shook his head sadly.

"No, Marianne has decided to foster Harry." Johnny ran out of the office, and ran into Harry's room. Harry looked up and hid under his bed.

"Harry!" Johnny yelled loudly. Tee was passing by and came into Harry's room.

"Johnny! Stop it! What are you doing? Stop!" She exclaimed, pulling Johnny to his feet. His face was red and he was panting.

"Harry stole our foster parent! Marianne was going to foster us! But he stole her!" He shouted, pointing at Harry. Sapphire rushed in, and took Harry away.

* * *

Tee was sitting on her bed, when Bea came in.

"What's up, Tee?" She asked, sitting down next to her. Tee sighed and sat up straighter.

"Oh, nothing, really. It's just that Johnny messed up talking to Marianne, and now Marianne has fostered Harry." Bea sighed too. She put her arm around Tee and smiled kindly at her best friend.

"Don't worry, at least neither of us got fostered so we can stay together." Tee smiled too and nodded.

"Oh, well. You win some, you lose some."

* * *

Tracy walked into the office and hung up her coat on the coat rack. She noticed a letter sitting on her extraordinarily messy desk. She picked it up and tore the letter open. It read "_Tracy. Come to the train station tonight at 8:00 pm. If you don't, well, I know where you live." _Tracy dropped the letter and ran to Mike. Then she stopped. If she told Mike, surely he would tell the police, and then she wouldn't be able to go. So she didn't tell Mike. Tracy had some investigating to do.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! ! REVIEW! IF YOU'RE READING THIS SO I KNOW IF ANY ONE IS! :) Please?  
**


	9. Stranger Danger

**A/N: Could we push that review count up by just five more, do I have twenty reviews? I found that I have 199 views on the last chapter and no REviews, :(  
**

Tracy walked into Gus's immaculate room.

"Go out and knock, you have to knock!" Gus said, when he saw Tracy in there. Tracy sighed, walked out, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Gus asked, both looking and sounding confused. When he opened the door Tracy walked in and paced around.

"Gus, what would you do if you got a threatening, anonymous letter, telling you to be somewhere or else?" Tracy asked. Gus scribbled something down in his notebook, and paused.

"I would tell Mike." He replied. Tracy frowned and looked at the floor. She then looked up again.

"I can't do that, Gus. I need another plan." Gus frowned too, and wrote something else in his notebook. Elektra walked past Gus's room and paused outside the door, listening to Gus and Tracy talking. She pushed the door opened and walked in.

"You didn't knock!" Gus protested. Elektra knocked on the closed door and grinned.

"Happy now?" She asked. Gus frowned. Elektra walked around the room, thinking. "So, you have a weird letter, Tracy?" She asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Tracy replied. Elektra frowned. "So what do you think I should do?" Tracy asked. Elektra frowned again.

"I think you should go, but with protection." Tracy hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay, so you and me go to the-" Tracy started.

"Wait. I should come too. I can write down everything in my notebook." Gus interrupted. Tracy grinned. "Okay Gus, you can come too."

Several hours later, Tracy, Gus and Elektra sneaked out of the Dumping Ground to Tracy's car. They drove to the train station and got out of the car. Tracy stood under the streetlamp whilst Elektra and Gus crouched behind a bush. At 7:57, they heard another car drive into the car park. A shadowy figure started walking towards Tracy, gravel crunching under their feet. Tracy tried to steady her breathing. The stranger stood opposite Tracy. She could see that the person was wearing a long black coat, with a hood, so she couldn't see their face. The mystery person slowly started to take off their hood. Elektra stood up, and started to walk towards them. When the stranger had fully taken off their hood. Tracy began to laugh, and hugged the man. Elektra was puzzled, and ran towards Tracy. Gus followed her, still writing in his notebook. They got to the pair when they realised who it was. It was Seth!

"Why did you send Tracy a suspicious note, if you're her boyfriend?" Gus asked. Seth chuckled.

"Because I wanted to do this." He replied. Seth got down on one knee, and took a little box out of his pocket. Elektra and Tracy gasped, knowing what would happen next. "Tracy Beaker, will you marry me?"

**A/N: I know this is short I just wanted to end the chapter like that:) The next chapter is considerably longer and will be up in about ten minutes :)  
**

**If you have any TBR or TDG or any other fanfics you would like me to read and REVIEW tell me and I will.**

**Ronniexx**


	10. Birthday Treats

**A/N: Chapter ten as promised, still no more reviews :( I'm gonna stop posting for a bit as no one's reading it.  
**

Tracy had told all of the children about the wedding. "Oh, that's so romantic!" Carmen sighed, clutching Lily.

"So when is the wedding?" Tee asked. Tracy reached in her pocket, and pulled out bits of paper. Everyone grabbed one and scanned it.

"Oh, it's next year!" Sapphire exclaimed. Tracy frowned and pouted.

"What about it?" She asked. Sapphire grinned and shoved her invitation back in her pocket.

"Oh, I was just thinking, it's too far away!" Sapphire replied. Tracy smiled and pulled them all in for a hug.

* * *

Tee was getting excited. It was only four days until her birthday! She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Bea came in and sat next to her.

"What's up, Tee?" She asked. Tee smiled and hugged her knees happily.

"I'm just getting a bit excited because it's my birthday soon!" She replied. Bea frowned.

"How many days away?" Bea asked.

"Four days away, June the seventeenth" Tee said. Bea was shocked. Her mouth hung open and Tee closed it gently. "What, what's wrong?" Bea laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that that's my birthday too!" She exclaimed. Tee shook her head too.

"No way!" Tee laughed, and hugged Bea. "Do you want to have a joint birthday party?" She asked. "The birthday parties here are really cool. Mike and Gina get us presents, there's cake, dancing, and it's so fun!" Bea nodded and grinned.

"Sure! It'll be great!"

Johnny knocked on the office door. "Come in." Mike called. Johnny came in and shut the door behind him. "How can I help you, Johnny?" Mike asked, not looking up from his computer screen.

"Well, uhm, Mike? Bea and Tee share the same birthday, and they want a joint party. Is that okay? I mean wouldn't it be better if they had separate parties?" Johnny asked, sitting down on a swively chair. He was secretly hoping that Mike would say no, and completely ban the idea.

"Of course they can have one, if that's what they want." Mike replied. Johnny sighed, and stood up.

"But wouldn't it be better if they had separate parties, I mean, are you sure Mike?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I don't see any problem with it, do you? Mike answered, raising his eyebrows in a questioning sort of way.

"No, I just thought ... Don't worry. Okay, thanks Mike." He replied, and walked out of the door. Followed by Mike.

"Listen up everybody!" Mike shouted. He had called a house meeting in the living room and everybody was present. He was going to discuss Bea's and Tee's joint birthday party. "We have arranged that Bea's and Tee's birthday party will be on the day of their birthday, we are going to have a kind of disco with lots of music. It is a nicely dressed party so everyone must wear nice clothes. There will be a chocolate fountain too," Mike said, his last remark gaining a look of approval from all the residents of Elm Tree House. "But!" He shouted as every one had started talking at once. "But! You have to go in a couple, if you are not with someone else then you can't come," Mike grinned at the looks on their faces and walked out.

"So who are you going to ask then Liam?" Frank asked his best mate, Liam who was standing, leaning against the doorway to his room.

"Well, I was thinkin' abou' asking Bea ta be honest," Liam answered, "Do ya think she'll say yes? Frank grinned at him and nodded.

"Why don't you go and ask her now, she's on her own in her and Tee's room!" He said and Liam grinned then nodded and walked out.

* * *

The Dumping Ground was getting ready for Bea and Tee's birthday, so Tracy took the girls out for a milkshake in the locale cafe. "So, girls, what have you asked for?" Asked Tracy, sipping her strawberry milkshake carefully through her long pink straw. Tee put her cup down on the table.

"I've asked for fabric and sewing stuff." She said. Tracy grinned and nodded.

"I haven't really asked for anything" Bea frowned, "I just thought I'd let them get what they want for me,"

"I'm sure Mike and Gina will get you great presents," Tracy replied with a knowing grin, patting her on the back.

"Who are you going with Tee?" Bea asked suddenly remembering what Mike had said. Tee blushed a deep red before answering the question

"Oh, umm, me? I'm going with Tyler," She said, talking to the table. Tracy and Bea grinned, happy for Tee. "But, what about you Bea, who asked you?" This time it was Bea's turn to blush as she said.

"Liam asked me," Tracy's eyebrows shot up but she remained quiet.

"And..." Tee pursued. Bea cringed.

"I said yes," Tee grinned again and Tracy looked happily surprised.

When Tracy, Tee and Bea got home, everyone was ready for the party. Tracy told the girls to go upstairs and get dressed for the party. Bea was wearing a blue velvet dress that stopped just above her knees, and around her neck was a beautiful silver chain, on the chain was a bright blue, gleaming sapphire stone and she wore matching studs in her ears.

Tee was wearing blue too, as usual but she was wearing a simple shirt and a skirt that suited her perfectly. They came back downstairs and went into the living room. All of the lights were turned off. The two girls looked at each other, confused.

"Maybe it's in the kitchen" Bea whispered. They started to walk out of the living room, and suddenly a bright light blared in their eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled, throwing confetti in the air. Bea and Tee laughed. They were pushed towards the sofa where the presents were waiting - in Christmas wrapping paper. Tee and Bea looked at Mike and Gina, puzzled.

"Sorry," Gina began, "We asked Tracy to get some paper in town, but she forgot." She finished, rolling her eyes at Tracy. They all laughed again and the girls started to open their presents.

Tee ripped open a parcel from Carmen. Inside was a t-shirt with a cup of tea printed on it. Tee exclaimed.

"I love it!" And pulled Carmen into a hug. Carmen blushed and giggled. Bea picked up her present from Tee.

"It's nothing big," Tee apologized, "But I hope you like it." Bea opened it and found a gold heat-shaped locket. Inside was a picture of her and Tee.

"Aww... Thank you!" Bea and Tee hugged. They opened the rest of their presents and cleared away the paper. Just as they were about to eat Mike cleared his throat.

"Girls, I hope you liked all of your presents. However, there is just one more. Come outside and you will see." he said mysteriously. Everyone trooped outside and gasped. On the stony driveway stood a huge purple bunkbed, with a golden envelope on the bottom bunk duvet. Bea picked up the envelope and tore it open, Tee at her side.

"_Open your eyes, don't be in gloom, think of something that rhymes with 'doom'_" the envelope read. The two girls looked at each other. "Doom... Doom.." Tee mumbled. Mike and Gina smiled. Bea frowned.

"Is it.. Uhmm... Loom?" she asked. Mike and Gina shook their heads. She frowned again. After many guesses, Tee made one more.

"Is it room?" Mike shrugged, a different reaction from all of the other guesses. They all ran back inside and up to the girls' room. Bea and Tee burst through the door. On Tee's bed was another envelope. Tee picked it up and opened it. _"Happy Birthday girls! We hope you have a good day! To treat you, you two are going to have a room makeover! Also, Mike, Gina and Tracy are taking you all to France for a four-night holiday!"_ Everyone gasped, including Tee and Bea. "Do you like it?" Mike said, "Everyone gets to go to France,"

**A/N: It was getting boring so I introduced a holiday :).  
**


	11. Nearly There

**A/N: I know I said I was gonna stop but then I got 10 reviews from Guest and 10 reviews from AwesomnessIsMe and a review from A Wall With A Fez, thank you! which made me carry on, please enjoy and tell me your feedback! I don't mind constructive critism! **

The two girls, Bea and Tee, were in their room, packing their suitcases. Tee neatly folded her last t-shirt (the one Carmen had given her) into the case. Bea, however, threw her last pair of shorts into her case and sat on it, trying to make it close.

"Bea, you'll never get everything in your case like that!" Tee said firmly. She started to unpack Bea's suitcase then re-pack it neatly, folding every single item of clothing into five neat folds.

"Thanks," Bea said sheepishly. "I can't wait! Can you?" Tee shook her head and smiled. Tee folded the last item of clothing into the suitcase and zipped it shut.

"Come on everyone, we're about to leave, is every one packed and ready?" Mike's voice come from downstairs. The two girls picked up their suitcases and ran down stairs with them, accidentally bumping into Gus on the landing. Gus was making a fuss because no one would tell him, on a ratio of one to ten, how exited they were for the trip.

"Mike! Can I bring my globe?" Gus shouted down the stairs to Mike, "It won't fit in my suitcase but I really need to take it!" He finished and ran back into his room to grab his globe. Mike was about to argue that Gus wouldn't need his globe on a trip to France when he remembered it was Gus; He would. Gus came down, suitcase in one hand, globe in the other.

When every one was down and ready to go Gina counted heads while Mike made sure every one's passports were packed and Tracy put all the luggage into the boot of the mini van. When every one was ready and had been counted Mike told them to all get in the mini van, which they did. Lily, Carmen, Tee and Bea were all sitting in a row at the back with Sapphire and Harry in the two seater in front of them and to the left. _n _front of them and to the right was Liam and Frank, no doubt plotting some prank. Jody was sitting next to Tyler in front of Frank and Liam, in front of him was Tracy, sitting next to Johnny and opposite Tracy and Johnny was Elektra, staring moodily down at her phone, which had just ran out of battery.

After a half - an - hour drive, the residents of Elm Tree House and the care workers who worked there, were finally at Dover. Bea jumped out of the car and rushed towards the toilets. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta peee!" She exclaimed, slamming the toilet door shut. "Remember Bea, we're leaving in ten minutes!" Tracy called. "It might be an idea for you all to go, so you don't have to wait until the ferry ride is over," She suggested. The younger ones went but the older ones stayed behind with Mike. A few minutes later, Bea emerged from the toilets, looking relaxed. And a couple of minutes after, the rest came out too.

"You ready, girls and boys?" Mike asked. Every one nodded, including Gina and Tracy. "Then let's go!" He exclaimed.

After a long wait in the queue for the ferry they all eventually got on board the ship. Immediately, Tyler, Johnny, Liam and Frank all ran off to find the out on deck bit and the games room. Sapphire took Harry by the hand and led him off to the shops. Gus went to interrogate strangers about where they were going when they got to France and Mike was chasing after him, trying to apologise to all the bewildered people who had been questioned by Gus.

"I'm very sorry, he is from a care home and has Aspergers Syndrome, you see,"

Lily and Carmen both disappeared off, following a group of good looking boys towards the cinema with Jody tailing them hopefully. Elektra went and sat down on a dark purple leather sofa to play on her phone.

Bea and Tee found a window booth and sat down. They could look at the glittering blue sea, or close the red plush curtains if they wanted to sleep. Tee took out her sewing, whilst Bea pulled a book out of her bag. Tracy and Gina settled into another booth, behind the girls'. Within ten minutes of the ferry ride, Gina was asleep. Tracy smiled and fished her iPhone out of her pocket. There were over twenty three texts from Seth. She smiled again and started to reply to them.

A few hours later, Tee turned around and tapped Tracy on the shoulder.

"Tracy, how much longer until we're there?" She asked. Tracy checked her clock.

"It's probably going to be about another hour." Tee moaned. She turned back around.

"Bea, it's going to be at least another hour." Bea moaned too. Tee folded her sewing back into her back.

"Tracy, can we go to the shop?" Tee asked. Tracy took her headphones out of her ears and turned around again.

"Sure, but be careful. Don't lose each other." She warned. The two girls got up and wandered over to the shop.

"Look at this!" Tee exclaimed, running over to the sweets. She held up a giant red lollipop. Bea laughed.

"Oh, I want that!" she replied. They looked at all of the other sweets for a while, then Tee found chocolates with their names on.

"Bea! Bea! Come and look at this, there's one with our names on!" She shouted. But Bea didn't come. Tee wandered round the corridor and peered down. Bea wasn't there. She looked around the rest of the sweets area, but Bea was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Bea was wandering around the clothing area, trying to find a bracelet for Tee. Finally she found one for her.

"Tee! I found a bracelet for you!" She exclaimed. But she couldn't find Tee. After ten minutes of frantic searching, the two girls bumped into each other.

"Phew!" Bea breathed, doubled over. Tee laughed and linked her arm in Bea's.

"Come on, let's go back. We don't want to lose each other again!" Ten minutes later, the ship was at France.

Mike peered at the map, whilst Gina, Tracy and every body else sat on their suitcases, waiting.

"Right, I think it's this way." Mike pointed to a sign on the side of the road.

"Well, considering it says 'Paris' on it, and that's where we're going, yeah, I think it's that way too!" laughed Tracy, standing up. Mike blushed and pretended to swat her with the map. "Come on then, let's get to the hotel!"

**A/N: I don't really like this chap, It's a bit too rushed for my liking. -_-**


	12. Elle A Rougesount

**A/N: Please review if you liked or if you didn't tell meh why.**

**Thank you Wall With A Fez for reviewing and following :)**

**Thank you JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reveiwing again! :)**

**Thank you AwesomnessIsMe for reviewing :)**

They walked through the spinning doors of Elle A Rougesount (Their hotel ), and came out into the lobby.

"Wow!" breathed Bea. There were glittering chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and plush velvet sofas crowded around gleaming coffee tables.

"Okay, everyone, you go and sit down with Gina, Tracy and I will check in." Mike instructed. The boys and girls ran over to the sofas and sank into the deep comfyness of it. Mike and Tracy walked up to the desk.

"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?" The receptionist smiled sweetly at us. Mike looked at Tracy, baffled. Then he looked in his bag and pulled out a French dictionary.

"Désolé, je ne parle pas bien français!" Mike announced. The receptionist laughed.

"Bonjour, can I help you?" Mike put his dictionary, looking embarrassed. He pushed up his sunglasses.

"We'd like to check in, please." he said. The receptionist tapped at her computer. "Name?" she asked. "Michael Milligan, we have booked four rooms next to each other." he said. The receptionist printed out their details and gave Mike the four plastic keys to their rooms. Mike and Tracy went over to the rest.

"Right, let's go to our rooms!" Tracy exclaimed.

They had booked two twin rooms and two group rooms. Tracy and Gina were sharing one twin room, and Mike had the other, so if any one needed or wanted to they didn't have to share with every one else. In one group room was the boys and the other was meant for the girls.

Bea slotted the girls card in the holder on the door of room number one hundred and eighty two, on floor three and a green light flashed. They pushed open the door and walked into the room. It had purple carpets, and lilac walls. There was another sparkly chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Standing next to each other were three king sized beds and two bunk beds with dark purple duvets and pillows. The girls left their suitcases on the floor and sank into their beds. "Aaaaahh.." they sighed, and fell asleep.

The boys room was number one hundred and eighty one and was also on floor three. Liam had the plastic, rectangle shaped key and swiped it through the card lock on the door. The same green light flashed and the door opened. It was pretty much the same as the girls' room, except instead of purple carpets, and lilac walls it had green carpets and lime walls. In the boys' room there were also three king sized beds and two bunk beds, since there was only six boys there was one bed spear. The beds had dark green duvets and pillows. The boys quickly claimed beds, dumped their suitcases on the floor and rushed out to get food.

(In the girls room)

Tracy hammered on the door, whacking her fist against the wood. The girls asleep awoke with a jump. Tee rushed over to the door and opened it.

"What?! What is it?" She asked, and raked a hand through her hair, thinking that something was desperately wrong.

"It's time for dinner! The boys have been down for ages!" Tracy exclaimed. Bea wandered over to the door.

"I'm starving!" She said. The girls trooped downstairs and found their way into the dining room. A waiter in a suit showed them to their table, and gave them a menu. They all scanned their separate menus, Tee decided on croque monsieur, Bea chose pizza, Elektra gave cassoulet a try, Carmen and Lily both wanted chips, Jody asked for biscuits but was denied them so went with Bea on pizza and Sapphire went all grown up and ordered escabeche (cold terrine of sweet water fish in wine and vinegar). Although Mike didn't know about the wine bit. Tracy got a cheese panini, and Mike and Gina had already had steak. After eating, the girls and the boys went up to their own rooms and watched TV until they fell asleep.

Mike, Gina and Tracy were sat in the lobby until well after mid - night discussing plans for tomorrow. Little did the kids know, but the care workers were taking them to Disney Land tomorrow and the day after. on the final day of the trip they would be traveling back to New Castle so there would be no point making plans for then. They were going to wake them up very early and have breakfast at half seven! Then they would go in a rented out mini van to Disney Land and Hopefully get there around nine. They would spend the whole day at the thyme park before coming back at half five in the evening. That would be the ruiteen for the day after as well.

**A/N: Not as long as the one before:( The chapters are going to take much longer now because I had lots of these typed up already I just did a lot of editing, this fanfic was one I wrote about a month ago ( I didn't upload it though). But I've changed loads and uploaded it now.**

**Review?**


	13. Trip To DisneyLand (Part One)

**A/N: I was sitting in bed last night, writing this story, completely forgetting about my huge 4 hour math test i had today. I hope this chaper is really good because I sacrificed my revision for it... I'm pretty sure I failed my test, I didn't understand half the questions :L This was the hardest chapter so far for me to write so it's rubbish but please review to make me feel better (About the maths (Mental Abuse To Humans) :)  
**

**Thank you to AwesomenessIsMe for reviewing, following and favoriting :)**

******Thank you to Zebralover4578 for reviewing, following and favoriting (( I Like zebras too )):)**

******Thank you JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing, I like Liam too! :)**

******Thank you Bea for reviewing :) It's a nice name :)**

******Thank you Guest for reviewing every chapter in one go! :)**

Every one was beginning to get bored of queuing up as they had got to Disney Land about half an hour ago and had been stuck in a queue to get tickets for the whole time, fortunately they were next in line so they would soon be there.

"Next please," Said the man at the till, Mike gave him his name and the man gave him sixteen tickets to Disney Land. Mike handed out the tickets one by one.

"Now, we have put you into groups and you will have to stay with your group no matter what, understood? One of us," He indicated himself, Gina and Tracy who was next to him, "Will be by the entrance the whole time so if something happens or you get lost come to there and you'll find one of us, okay? I want every one back at the entrance at twelve thirty and we can all go and have lunch together, now here are your groups," Mike told every body, then he read out a list of the groups. "Harry, Sapphire, Tyler and Jody are group one. Gus, Johnny, Lily and Carmen, you're group two. And the last group is Bea, Tee," The two girls grinned and high - fived each other with glee. "Elektra, Liam and Frank, is that okay with everyone?" Mike asked. Every one nodded and Mike released them to their own accord.

Tee and Bea ran off happily, holding hands, with the rest of their group following at the same pace.

"I know, let's go on Space Mountain first!" Liam shouted to the rest, "Look! It's just over there!" Tee looked worried at the sight of the huge roller coaster and so, surprisingly, did Bea, Tee didn't think that she would be the type of girl to be scared of roller coasters. Space Mountain was the biggest and fastest roller coaster in Disney Land and Tee didn't like roller coasters full stop, let alone huge ones that blasted you up onto a roof, had three loops, and then came down at top speed.

"Oh no, we can't Liam, look at that queue, I'm not staying in another queue that long today! No way!" Bea shouted at him, hoping her excuse would work without actually having to tell Liam that she was too scared to go on it.

_That was the trouble of having a crush on some one,_ she thought, _your scared to look bad in front of them_.

Liam looked over to the size of the queue and saw shat she meant. He looked disappointed but shrugged it off and looked for another ride.

"Why don't we go and have a go at that maze?" Frank asked, pointing over at a huge bright blue and green Alice in Wonderland maze, directly in front of the five kids. Tee's face brightened instantly at the thought of not having to go on Space Mountain. Elektra and Liam looked a little bored about doing a kiddy maze but Elektra seemed happier that Liam, she didn't like scary roller coasters either, so a maze was way better than one of them.

"Yeah," Tee agreed excitedly, "I've heard that it's the longest and hardest maze in Paris!" Elektra nodded her head in agreement before voicing her thoughts on the matter.

"Maybe we could do the maze and then come back later to see what the queue is like for Space Mountain, we could always go on the less scary rides first," She said, and then looked over at Bea, a smirk on her face."Unless _some _of us are too chicken to go on them?" She stressed the word _some _and looked directly at Bea, she seemed to have seen the look on her face when Liam suggested going on Space Mountain. Bea went red and looked at the floor. Liam walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, making her smile.

"Hey, Elektra, I don't think you really like roller coasters either, do you? And so what if Bea doesn't want to go on it, we don't have to? Liam said, standing up for Bea and getting a dig at Elektra at the same time. Bea looked pleased when he said they didn't have to go on the ride and smiled sweetly at Elektra.

They settled their ( kind of ) argument about what to do and went into the maze, showing their tickets to the man standing be it. They were in the maze for forty three minutes it was so hard. There were so many dead ends and twists and junctions to choose from you never knew which one to go for. When at last they had finished they ended up in a sort of castle where you could look out on the other strugglers doing the maze and laugh each time they took a dead end route because you knew it would be a dead end and they didn't.

Then they went on a very small and short roller coaster, partly because Tee and Bea didn't want to go on the big ones and partly because the queues for the scary ones that Liam liked were too long. Bea was still scared and didn't want to go on the smaller roller coaster but Liam, using his Liam magic, persuaded her to try it. He offered to sit next to her and she accepted the offer, snuggling up to him when they went flying down at top speed and laughing with him on the way back up to the top. Liam had his arm wrapped firmly around her protectively for the whole ride.

Tee had decided not to go on the ride, she still was unsure about roller coasters but she agreed to go on the racing car ride with them all which every one liked immensely. You were put in two's in a little car and you raced around a track of the whole of Disney Land. They all liked being able to drive around the theme park and look at all the different rides, they could decide which ones they wanted to go on next. Like the ride before Liam and Bea sat next to each other, they both looked pleased about that! Liam and Bea were the winners of the race, being in the fastest car according to Elektra.

They went on several more rides, including a Genie's lamp ride which every one enjoyed. You were hoisted up in the air, whilst sitting in a lamp, then the lamps that you were sitting in started to spin around, slowly at first but gradually getting faster and faster.

At twelve thirty the group hurried back to Tracy who was at the entrance waiting with the other groups, funnily enough Mike and Gina were the only one's who hadn't shown up yet. But after a few minutes they arrived, panting.

"Sorry ... We're ... Late ... Got ... Lost ..." Gina said, panting heavily between each word.

**A/N; Sorry, this chapter was going to be much longer and I will post the rest tomorrow, I just remembered I have a RE test tomorrow, better go revise that, I can't risk flunking that too :/ or my parents'll kill me, literally. And then I wouldn't be able to post ANY more chapters, would I?**


	14. Trip To DisneyLand (Part Two)

**A/N: Heyy! So, sorry for not updating yesterday, my laptop spazzed up and wouldn't let me go on it :/ **

**Huge thank you to JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing yet again!**

**Huge thank you to Bea for reviewing again!**

**Huge thank you to Guest for reviewing again! **

**Huge thank you to AwseomnessIsMe for reviewing again!**

**Huge thank you to Zebralover4578 for reviewing again! **

**You guys really cheer me up ya know? It makes my day when I come home for school and see lots of nice reviews! Thanks again!**

**I also changed this into a three day holiday simply because I couldn't be bothered to write yet another day about Disney Land...**

Mike and Gina had found a place to have lunch. It was called Daffy's Cafe and was about a five minute walk away from where they were standing now. When they reached Daffy's Cafe, Bea and Tee ran in excitedly, hoping to grab a window table.

"No Tee, get this one! It has more chairs and a bigger table!" Bea called, earning a few glares from customers already eating in the cafe.

"Oh yeah!" Tee grinned and ran over to Bea, just as the rest of the residence of Elm Tree House walked in the café she shouted out again, "Hey, Mike! Look! Over here, we've got a window table that's big enough and it has got enough chairs, look!" She shouted, and this time one customers stood up and asked her to be quiet. Tee went red and muttered a sorry before walking up to Bea and whispering something in her ear which made her laugh, not too loudly though. Mike made an apologetic face at the customer and hurried to sat down at the table chosen by the two girls.

* * *

After lunch the groups split themselves up again and hurried to go on a few more rides before it was time to go home, to the hotel. If they hurried they could have another one or two rides before going back. This time Liam got to go on Space Mountain but Frank was the only other one to go on the scary roller coaster with him. Bea was too scared, Tee didn't like roller coasters very much, Elektra didn't either but she was much better at hiding her feeling and fears from every one else at the Dumping Ground, like she had done for years at Elm Tree House.

The three too scared to go on it watched Liam and Frank have the time of their lives, screaming at top volume when hey were blasted upwards and letting go of the hand rail to show how fun it was. Bea secretly wished that she had had enough courage to go on the ride, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

After Liam and Frank came off the roller coaster, red cheeked and grinning, there was just about enough time to go on one more ride before going back to the hotel.

"Let's let Bea choose a ride this time, since she didn't go on Space Mountain?" Liam suggested, wanting to appear kind and generous in front of Bea. She smiled back at him and then replied.

"Okay, how about we go on the high ropes course?" She asked the others, nodding her head toward a tree tops course. Tee turned green again at the thought of being so high up and refused to go on it. The rest, however, wanted too and Tee told them to go ahead and do it and she'd take pictures for them.

Bea was the first to get strapped in to her harness and climb up the tree. She was a little nervous at first but didn't want to look scared in front of Liam so she managed to stop her hand shaking and tried to enjoy herself, soon she was. She was walking along a narrow plank of wood with Liam closing up the gap between them, behind her, when she slipped and fell off the wood. She dangled for a minute before hearing the safety man shout at her to pull herself up and onto the ledged platform to carry on. She did so.

Surprisingly, after her fall she wasn't scared any more, it was probably because she had already fallen and knew that the rope caught her so there was no kneed to be scared. She enjoyed herself much more for the last bit of the course since she wasn't worried about falling. Right at the end there was a place where you had to push yourself off the platform and zip wire down, that bit was her favorite, even though she was a bit nervous about pushing herself off the ledge ( Liam did that bit for her anyway ) she had fun and so did every body else.

When they got down they found Tee with lots of pictures of them doing the tree top course. They also found out, from Tee's watch, that they needed to go back to the entrance as their day in Disney Land was over, they were still coming back tomorrow though! They got back to Mike, Gina, Tracy and the other two groups waiting impatiently at the gates for them.

"Hurry up! We've been waiting ages!" Called Lily from the gates.

"You are four minutes and thirty two seconds late!" Gus told them, looking up from his note book for once.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel and it's gleaming chandeliers they had a quick supper of fish and chips before going to bed as it was quite late and they needed to be up early to catch the ferry back to England the next morning.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was total shit, but I have an excuse, I have planned out most of the story and something exiting is going to happen when they get back and I've already written that bit up and I really wanted to post it but they are still on holiday so I was trying to get these few chapters while they are in France out of the way, also I just couldn't get in my writing mood so PLEASE DON'T STOP reading this because of this really terrible chap :(. **


	15. Oh No!

**A/N:Another chapter straight away so you don't get bored of my really bad chapter last time. :(**

**Thank you to AwseomnessIsMe for reviewing!**

******Thank you to **Bea **for reviewing!**

******Thank you to **HorsesAreMyLife**for reviewing! Sorry I just realised I left you out last time! Sorry again!**

******Thank you to **Guest**for reviewing!**

******Thank you to **Zebralover4578**for reviewing!**

The car drove into the stony driveway and parked outside the house. All of the Dumping Ground residents climbed out and Tyler ran ahead and pressed the buzzer on the door.

"Why are you pressing the buzzer, you idiot? There's no one in!" Liam asked with scorn, making Tyler turn red.

"There might be. You don't know Liam!" He shot back, quick as a wink.

"So who is it? Mike, Gina and Tracy are back there!" Liam answered, pointing back to the van where Mike and Tracy were struggling with the luggage in the boot.

When Gina came along with the keys to open the door, Tee and Bea raced up to see their newly-decorated room, that the decorating men had done while they were away. They drew a sharp intake of breath. It was light blue in colour, with white sideboards. The carpet was dark grey. The purple bunk beds stood in one corner, and two wooden desks were next to each other, both with brand new laptops on them. The light was a purple opaque fabric balloon. There was a big wardrobe and a wavy mirror. Bea opened the wardrobe and found a whole new set of clothes for both of them. There were shelves up on the walls with ornaments and pictures.

"This is so cool!" Tee exclaimed. All of the kids crowded into their room.

"I wish my room was like this," Carmen sighed wishfully. Lily nodded.

"Me too.." She turned around to whisper in Carmen's ear. "Why do they get everything and we get nothing?" She complained. Carmen nodded too and leant on her friend's arm. She tilted her head.

"I know, it's so unfair!"

"DINNER!" Gina shouting, making everyone in the room jump with surprise. They all trooped down to eat.

Everyone was in the kitchen, eating curry. The doorbell rang, the tune echoing through the house.

"I'll get it!" Bea cried, getting down from the table. She walked along the hallway and unlocked to door. Suddenly she was grabbed, something was tightened over her eyes and she was carried away into a car.

"Bea?" Gina called, wandering over to the door. She frowned. There was no - one there, the door was hanging open. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black car speeding off down the road. "MIKE!" She screamed, and everyone came a running.

The police car drove up into the driveway and pressed the door bell. Mike opened the door and showed them through to the Quiet Room.

"So, we understand that Bea Longheart has been abducted?" The policewoman asked. Mike rubbed his temples.

"Yes, my coworker Gina Conway found the door open and a car speeding off with we think Bea in it!" The police officer frowned and took off his hat. The policewoman got out a notebook and started scribbling in it.

"Is there anyone who Bea should be kept away from, anyone she's not meant to see?" he asked. Mike grimaced.

"There's no one she's not meant to see, but her stepfather, Andy Longheart murdered Bea's mother and baby sister." Mike replied. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Mike said. Tee walked in, tears falling down her face. Behind her was Liam, he looked worried. Tee came up to Mike.

"Where's Bea? Is she okay? Is she in any danger?" She asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Tee, Tee." Mike soothed. "We're doing everything we can to try and find Bea, so why don't you go and relax and we'll tell you if we find anything out, okay? You too Liam" Tee sniffed, Liam ran a hand through his hair worriedly and Mike gave Tee a tissue.

"Okay" She said tearfully. They both left the room.

...

He hauled Bea up a flight of steps and shoved her into a room that smelt of cigarettes and beer. She crinkled her nose. He ripped the blindfold off Bea and she turned around to face her abductor.

"Andy?" she whispered. He grinned, not in a nice way. The kind that makes you nervous, _that_ kind of grin.

"Hello again, Bea. Have you missed me?" He smirked, opening the fridge. He got out a can of beer and cracked it open. Bea glanced at the door and the windows, trying to look for a way to escape. He followed her gaze and smiled again. "There's no way out, Bea."

...

The police had asked around, and eventually found out where Andy Longheart might be living. They drove back to the Dumping Ground, and spoke in hushed whispers to Mike. They scrambled to the police cars and the minivan. Tee and Liam clambered into the van.

"We are coming too!" Liam cried, pulling his seat belt on.

"Tee, Liam, it's too dangerous!" Mike warned. Tee's eyes watered, and she pulled out another tissue.

"She's my best friend!" Tee exclaimed, "I promise I'll stay in the van." Liam nodded and Mike sighed and started up the car. They followed the police car and screeched to a halt beside a manky - looking block of flats. The police and Mike sprinted up a flight of stairs. Liam hesitated for a minute, then ran after them. Tee stayed in the car, forbidden to move by Mike. The police hammered on the door, and inside Andy froze. He looked at Bea, passed out on the floor, and thought of a place to hide; behind the sofa.

The police smashed the door open and rushed in. Liam barged past them and ran to Bea on the floor. Andy's heart was hammering in his chest. He started to crawl further around the sofa.

"He must have escaped!" The police officer in black said, "You go home, we'll check the neighborhood!" Bea was put into the minivan, and Mike and Liam went back home.

**A/N: IT'S VERY IMPORTANT YOU REALISE THAT ANDY DIDN'T GET CAUGHT! Soo, yeah! I hope you liked it!**


	16. Not Nice Lily!

**A/N: I'm getting back into the swing of things now! Here's another chapter for you to hopefully enjoy! **

**Thank you to JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing again :)**

**Thank you to Guest for reviewing again :) (I'm assuming It's the same person!)**

**Thank you to Bea for reviewing again !**

**Thank you to HorsesAreMyLife for reviewing again :)**

**Thank you to AwseomnessIsMe for******** reviewing again !**

**********I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to every body who had reviewed this story so far! I'm so happy I've got 85 reviews on this :) Luv you guys!**

Bea was lying on her bed. Tee hung over from the top bunk until her face was next to Bea's. Bea opened her eyes and screamed. Then she realised that it was Tee and laughed. Tee came down from her bunk and sat on Bea's bed.

"Are you okay?" Tee asked. Bea shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"I think so, but I'd prefer not to talk about it." She said. Tee nodded and rested her head on Bea's shoulder.

Lily was wandering around the garden, trying to call Poppy and Rosie. Tee and Bea came outside, arms linked. Lily saw them and grinned, thinking of a funny prank that she could play on Bea. She rushed over to a tree and waited, upside down, hanging unseen from a branch. When Tee and Bea walked past, she suddenly swung into their faces and shouted.

"I'M GOING TO ABDUCT YOU! HAAHAAHHAAHA!" Terrified, Bea ran back into the house. Lily laughed and jumped down from the tree where Tee was waiting.

"Lily! How could you do that after what Bea's been through!" She exclaimed. Lily shrugged and carried on laughing.

"Calm down, Tee, it was just a joke." She said, and started to walk away. Tee stormed around her until she was standing in front of Lily again.

"How would you like it if I made a joke about your dad, or your sisters, or your mum?!" Tee exploded. Lily's face turned red and pushed Tee's shoulders.

"How dare you make fun of my family?!" She screamed. Tee folded her arms, then pushed Lily back.

"See, you don't like it, so why did you do it to Bea?!" Tee shouted. Carmen came outside, looking for Lily, and ran over to them.

"What's going on?!" She asked, stepping in between Tee and Lily.

"Lily made a horrible joke about Bea's dad abducting her!" Tee explained, pointing at Lily and glaring at her. Carmen's mouth fell open and she turned to face Lily. Lily shifted about uncomfortably.

"It was just a joke." She mumbled, "And Tee made fun of my family!" Tee folded her arms.

"All I said was how would you like it if I made a joke about your family!" Tee said. Tee turned to look at Carmen. "So, whose side are you on?" Carmen hesitated, and thought about it for a minute. Lily was her best friend, but what she did was terrible. In some ways she liked Tee more than Lily, because she was more fun. Carmen walked over to Tee.

"Carmen!" Lily exclaimed. She shrugged.

"What you did was horrible, and Tee's right. How would you like it?" Lily's mouth dropped open and she stormed into the house. Tee grinned and hugged Carmen.

"Thanks, Carmen. Let's go and find Bea."

Bea was lying under her bed, her arms around her head. Tee and Carmen came in and crouched down.

"Are you okay?" Carmen asked. Bea turned around to face the girls. She cleared her throat.

"I can't believe Lily did that!" Bea croaked, "I hate her!" Tee nodded and squeezed beside Bea under the bed.

"I never really liked her, to be honest. Sorry, Carmen. Do you mind?" Carmen shook her head and sat on the floor.

"No, she's never any fun. I'm not sure if she's my best friend anymore..." She trailed off. Tee smiled and hugged Carmen.

"Don't worry, you can be our best friend!" Tee said.

Lily paced around her room. Carmen wandered in, looking for her phone.

"Hey, Carmen!" Lily exclaimed. Carmen picked up her phone and walked out again, leaving Lily standing there. She frowned and sat on her bed. Carmen walked back into Tee's room.

"Did Lily say anything?" Bea asked. Carmen shrugged.

"She just said hello. I didn't say anything back though." She replied. Tee grinned.

"Good for you, Carmen!"

"HOUSE MEETING!" Tracy's voice echoed through the house. Everyone came downstairs and squashed onto the sofas. Bea ended up next to Lily, and she squirmed away.

"Okay, everyone." Mike said. "Seeing as there has been a lot of stress recently, Gina and I thought that we should go on a little holiday!" All of the kids cheered. "We're going to Weymouth, for a week. We'll stay in a cottage, right by the beach!" Mike exclaimed. Tee grinned and hugged Bea. Lily pulled a face and turned away. Carmen frowned and hugged Tee, laughing at Lily's face.

**A/N: I'm finding it really hard to fit any Biamance (****Bea/Liam Romance**) in there! So tips are welcome! And yeah , I know, one holiday to the next, but this one is properly planned out, unlike the Disneyland thingy which was a spur of the moment thing.  



	17. Waymouth

**A/N; I really love writing this story at the moment! **

**Thank you to Guest for reviewing!**

******Thank you to Nerd for reviewing!**

**Thank you to HorsesAreMyLife for reviewing!**

******Thank you to AwesomenessIsMe for reviewing!**

******I'm hovering on 89 reviews at the moment, could you push that up to 90?**

Everyone had packed their cases, and was standing on the driveway. Mike was fiddling with the satnav. He finally looked up and said,

"Okay, I think we're good to go!" They all clambered into the coach and found a seat. Bea, Tee, and Carmen sat in a row of three, and Lily sat in front of them, alone. She frowned and took out her iPod, and put her earphones in. The girls chattered on for a while, then all three of them fell asleep. A few hours later, Mike announced that they were in Weymouth.

Tee, Carmen and Bea trooped into the house, and looked at the bedrooms. There was one large bedroom with several beds for girls, and another one for boys. The kids chose their beds and went to the living room.

Mike walked into the living room, and cleared his throat. "Hey, kids. Kids!" He exclaimed. Everybody stopped talking and looked at Mike. "Thank you. Seeing as we've only just got here, and there's no food, how does everyone feel about getting fish and chips and eating them on the beach?!" Everyone cheered, so Mike took it as a yes. He was just about to leave when Gus tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mike, I don't like fish." He stated. Mike sighed and put his hand on Gus' shoulder. He grinned.

"Well, get a sausage!" Gus frowned and scribbled in his notebook.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting on the beach, eating their fish and chips. Everyone was happy, making jokes, laughing. Lily sat on the end of the row, sulking quietly. Tracy noticed and sat beside her.

"Hey, Lily, what's up?" She asked. Lily sighed and shrugged, and continued to stab at chips with her wooden fork.

"Nothing." She replied moodily, then sighed and shrugged again. Tracy frowned.

"Why don't you go and sit with Carmen?" She asked, looking down the line at Bea, Tee and Carmen.

"We had a fight, and now she doesn't like me." Lily stated. Tracy sighed and frowned again.

"What happened?" Lily shook her head, like she didn't want to talk about it. Tracy prodded her.

"Okay, well I scared Bea, and it was just a joke, and then Tee got all angry at me and then Carmen comes out and takes Tee's side! I mean, I'm her best friend, and she goes off with Tee! It's so unfair!" Tracy shook her head and laughed. Lily glared at her, anger flashing in her eyes. "What? What's so funny?!" Tracy carried on laughing. Lily couldn't stand Tracy's laugh, so she started laughing too.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I was in care, Justine Littlewood and I had fights much worse than this! We used to pull each other's hair out, all kinds of stuff!" Lily continued laughing, happy tears forming in her eyes. "Now, why don't you go and apologize to Bea?" Tracy suggested. Lily jumped up and walked over to the girls. Five minutes later, they were all sitting together, laughing again as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Tracy, Bea, Lily, Tee and Carmen were walking along the clifftop, enjoying the breeze and the sun. Lily kicked a stone along the path. She accidentally kicked the stone too far and it went over to the edge of the cliff. Lily wandered over to it and tried to kick it again. Suddenly she lost her footing, and felt herself falling down. Tracy screamed, running over to the edge. She saw Lily hanging onto a ledge, her body swinging above the drop far below. Tee, Bea and Carmen rushed over to the edge too, screaming. Tracy took a deep breath, and told everyone to calm down.

"Okay, Bea, take off your belt and give it to me. Carmen, Tee, wrap it around your arms and when I tell you to pull, pull. Lily, grab hold of the belt and don't let go. Okay?" The girls did what they were told, and Tracy tried to give Lily the belt to hold on to.

"Tracy, I'm slipping!" Lily exclaimed, her hand starting to tremble on the ledge. Tracy tried to calm down.

"Okay, pull!" Carmen and Tee pulled with all their might, tugging at the belt. Slowly Lily came into view, and she collapsed on the ground, panting and crying. Tracy helped her up and give her a hug. " Are you okay, Lily?" Tracy asked. Lily nodded. "Wanna go home, guys?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Mike gathered everyone in the living room, wanting to talk about their day. "So, boys. What did you do today?" He asked. "We went go - karting." Liam said, fiddling with his phone. Mike nodded his head.

"Yep, and I went with you. And who won?" Mike flexed his 'muscles' and grinned. "Champion!" He said. Liam smirked and laughed with Frank. Gus wrote something in his notebook, and put up his hand.

"Gina, Harry, Elektra, Sapphire and I went to the local town and saw lots of interesting things. We saw shells, paintings, art galleries.." Mike coughed and put up her hand.

"Okay, thanks Gus." Gus frowned. Mike ruffled his hair and laughed, making Gus frown again. Tracy coughed. "Yeah, Tracy, what did you girls do today?" Gina asked. Lily looked at Tracy, and Tracy dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Um, well. We went for a walk along the clifftop, and everything was great. Then, um, Lily kinda, fell?" Mike threw his hands to his head. Tracy continued telling the story. "It was fine! We got her back up, and she's fine now, aren't you Lil?" Lily nodded and smiled. Mike sighed and laughed.

"Well, as long as everyone's okay. Next time, Tracy, I'll go on the clifftop walks and go and beat these boys at go - karting like I did today, got that?!"

******A/N: I don't have much to say EXCEPT I really need tips on how to include Biammance, How, where, when, I don't know! PLease help mehh... (I got a really good idea from JAMBERLOVERFOREVER but any more are welcome, even though I am useing your idea JAMBERLOVERFOREVER it will have to be when they get back, okay?**


	18. Bea And Liam Sitting In A Tree

**A/N: Just a short filler chappie chapter for ya!**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing again!**

**Thank you AwseomnessIsMe for reviewing again!**

**Thank you Horses Are My Life for reviewing again!**

**Thank you Guest for reviewing again!**

**Thank you Nerd for reviewing again!**

**Thank you Bea for reviewing again! **

**Let me know if I missed you out!**

**In this chap they are back at the Dumping Ground, Mike decided it would be best to cut the trip short due to Lily nearly falling of a cliff.**

Bea was on her way to her room to unpack her suitcase when she heard some one say her name from across the hallway. She walked up to the unnamed room and put her ear to the door. She could hear Liam and Frank conversing in low tones.

"Come on, admit it! You have feelings for Bea!" Frank was saying to Liam.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Liam insisted in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Hmm," Frank said knowingly, looking at the red faced Liam sitting next to him he though it might be time to stop teasing his friend about Bea ... But, it was so funny, Frank had never seen Liam have feelings for a girl before.

"Fine, I do, but just a bit!" Liam looked away from Frank and towards the window. Bea, outside the door gasped. Liam liked her, he actually like her! Like as in like like! She was surprised to say the least. "Okay, I really like 'er but I don't know what to do! I've never felt this way about a _girl_ before!" He stressed the word _girl_ and looked confusedly at Frank. Like a puppy dog wanting a ball but not sure how to get it.

"Aww, but if I were you I would just ask her out. I mean, I would already bet my money that she likes you back!" Frank encouraged him. Liam didn't look persuaded though and carried on staring out of the window.

Bea heard footsteps coming from inside and darted away to think about what she had heard. Had she heard right? Was Liam pretending? Did he really like her? She'd ask Tee, she thought, Tee always knew what to do.

* * *

"You know what I think?" Tee was asking Frank. They were in Frank's room, alone and were discussing Liam and Bea. Frank knew that Liam liked Bea and Tee knew that Bea liked Liam. "I think we should lock them in the toy cupboard together and not let them out until they confess their feeling for one another!" She grinned and looked at Frank. He nodded his head in agreement with her idea and Tee carried on. "I'll tell Bea Harry needs her help to get a toy from the toy cupboard, and you'll have got Liam in there on his own, say you need to talk to him privately or something, I'll shove Bea in the cupboard, you come out, we lock the door! Simple!" Tee grinned again and rushed off. As did Frank.

...

"Yeah, I can't reach and neither can Harry!" Tee exclaimed, looking worriedly at Bea, hoping she would buy it and follow her to the cupboard, "Please?"

"Okay then!" Bea said and smiled, Harry was cute and he was leaving soon so she might as well help him. Tee grinned and led the way to the toy cupboard. As she had expected Liam and Frank were in there talking but as soon as she opened the door Frank shot out, leaving Liam in there on his own, looking bewildered at why Frank had left so suddenly. Tee shoved Bea through the door and quickly slammed and locked it. Looking pleased with herself she brushed off her hands and walked away, a huge grin on her face.

"So, why do you think they locked us in here?" Bea asked Liam. Liam turned red but, as the light was off, Bea didn't notice.

"Well, I have an idea..." Liam said cautiously. "This morning I was talking to Frank about, well ... About you - " He was cut off by Bea leaning her small freckled face towards him and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I know, I heard," Bea told him after breaking apart. "And I love you too," At that last sentence Lian grinned his signature Cheshire cat grin, only this time it wasn't a smug grin, it was the grin of the happiest boy on earth at that moment, and kissed her passionately back.

"Does this make us, like, girlfriend and boyfriend then?" Bea asked him.

"If you want us to be?" He answered.

"Yeah, definitely!" She grinned and lent back against the door, happiness coursing through her body. The door was unlocked and she fell backward landing on her knees, looking surprised, the door had been locked. Hadn't it?

A**/N: There goes my fail of a romance scene. Not too proud of that one I must admit, not my finest. :S**


	19. JOHNNY!

**A/N: 101 REVIEWS ! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I am so happy I will post two chapters ! Aren't I nice? (Jokes)**

**Thank you to AwseomnessIsMe for reviewing again!  
**

**Thank you to JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing again!**

**Thank you to PLOOPY (?) for reviewing again!**

**Thank you to Guest for reviewing again!**

**Thank you to HorsesAreMyLife for reviewing again!**

******Thank you to Zebralover4578 for reviewing again!**

Marianne marched up to the door, and pressed her finger (with a diamond on it, of course) onto the buzzer. Mike opened the door, and grinned when he saw who it was.

"Marianne! Come on in. Harry's been so excited!" Harry ran to Marianne, and she scooped him into a hug. She grinned, and Harry giggled. Mike ushered them in, and shut the door. They walked into the office, and Mike told Harry to go and play with the others whilst they were doing the boring paperwork. He went to find Sapphire. As he was walking to her room, he passed Johnny. Johnny had been ignoring Harry since Marianne decided to foster him.

"Harry?" Johnny asked, blocking the hallway so Harry couldn't get past. Harry clutched Jeff tighter.

"What?" Harry asked. Johnny smiled, not a nice kind of smile, the smile that showed that he was thinking of trouble.

"I think I saw Sapphire in the toy cupboard. Why don't you go and get her?" Harry paused. Was Johnny lying to him? He shrugged and walked off the the toy cupboard. Johnny waited a minute and silently sneaked after him. Harry went into the cupboard and tugged on the light cord. Suddenly he heard the door slam behind him and the key turning in the lock. Harry whipped round and pounded on the door with his fists.

"Johnny!" The little blonde haired boy cried. Johnny walked away, grinning and rubbing his hands together.

...

Mike opened the door and Marianne glided out of the office.

"Right, now all of the paperwork's finished, do you want to find Harry?" Mike asked. Marianne nodded and pulled her scarf tighter around her long neck. "HARRY!" Mike yelled, his voice echoing through the house. Marianne winced. After shouting Harry's name many times, there was no reply. Mike frowned. "That's strange. I'll go upstairs and see if I can find him. There's coffee in the kitchen if you want." He walked up the stairs, and Marianne went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Tee was in her room, reading a book. Bea was sitting opposite her on her brand new purple laptop. Johnny walked into their room. Tee looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Johnny, what's up?" She asked, putting her book down and looking up.

"Oh, not much. Marianne's here to get Harry." Tee's face clouded over. Bea looked up and sat on Tee's bed. "Right. We'd better go and say goodbye to him. Are you coming, Bea?" Bea nodded.

"Oh, he's not ready yet." Johnny smirked. Tee frowned, and looked at Bea. "Mike's looking for him right now. I think he's run away." Johnny turned around and started to walk out of Tee and Bea's room.

"I have a feeling Johnny's done something to Harry..." Tee said, rubbing her forehead. Bea nodded again.

"Me too. Shall we try and find him?" The two girls set off, whilst Johnny tried to find Marianne.

The girls walked past the toy cupboard, still looking for Harry.

"Help!" Harry cried, banging on the door with his fist. Tee looked at Bea.

"Did you hear that, or was it just me?" Tee asked, frowning. Bea nodded.

"No, I heard it too..." They listened again. Meanwhile, in the cupboard, Harry made one last attempt to be heard.

"HELP! Please get me out of here!" He yelled. Bea and Tee rushed to the toy cupboard and unlocked it. Harry came rushing out, panting and crying. Bea hugged him.

"Are you okay, Harry? What happened?" Harry's eyelashes were spiky with tears, and his eyes were wet. He was still clutching Jeff, despite all of the chaos.

"Johnny locked me in the toy cupboard!" He exclaimed indignantly. Mike walked into the hallway.

"Harry!" he sighed. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Tee turned to face Mike.

"Johnny shut him in the toy cupboard!" She cried. Mike rubbed his forehead. Harry cuddled closer to Tee.

"Right, well, I'll deal with him later. Now, you have to go and see Marianne, because she wants to take you home!" Harry cheered up immediately. He rushed downstairs. Mike followed him. Tee and Bea, however, went up to Johnny's room.

Jonnhy was sitting on his bed, green headphones on, listening to music. Tee and Bea burst in, both looking extremely angry.

"Johnny! How could you?!" Tee exclaimed. Johnny looked up, an innocent look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, although he knew exactly what he'd done. He stood up and turned off his CD player.

"You know what you've done!" Bea said, marching over to his bed. "You locked Harry in the toy cupboard so he couldn't be fostered by Marianne!" Johnny's face went red and he hung his head.

"You're going to apologise to Harry, right now." Tee said. Johnny stood up, and shuffled out of his room. Tee looked at Bea. "Was that a bit harsh?" She asked. Bea shook her head and laughed, and pulled Tee out of the room.

**A/N: Sooo you like it? Leave a review!**


	20. Tee? Are You Okay?

**A/N; Thanks for over 100 reviews!**

**Thank you to AwseomnessIsMe for reviewing again!**

**Thank you to Zebralover4578 for reviewing again!**

**Thank you to HorsesAreMyLife for reviewing again!**

**Thank you to angel of duck of awesome for following and favoriting!**

** This chapter is kind of one really short one with another one, there is a time change in the middle, you'll be able to tell when.  
**

Jody signed her name at the bottom of the postcard. She snuck out of the house and ran along to the post box down the street, and shoved the envelope into the box. She sprinted back to the Dumping Ground and silently entered through the back door. Lily stood up from behind the kitchen counter and watched Jody go upstairs.

Lily walked into her room, where Carmen was sitting at the dressing table.

"Carmen, I just saw Jody go to the postbox and come back here.." Lily said, sitting on her bed. Carmen turned around, mascara on one eye and not the other.

"She's probably just posting something, Lily." Carmen shook her head and laughed. Lily frowned. "Yeah, but she was doing it, like, in secret. Like, she didn't want anyone to know she was doing it." Carmen shrugged and walked out of their room, probably because she had eyeliner dripping down her face.

Johnny was not on good terms with Tee. After he locked Harry in the cupboard, Tee had been avoiding him. He walked into Tee and Bea's room. Bea was on her laptop, but Tee was nowhere to be seen.

"Bea, where's Tee?" He asked. Bea shut her laptop lid and turned around in her chair. She frowned.

"I don't know!" She said. Johnny sighed and left the room. Bea shrugged and turned on her laptop again. Johnny wandered down the corridor. Tee came up the stairs and saw Johnny.

"Tee! Wait!" Johnny cried. Tee turned around and walked back downstairs. Bea came out of their room and stood next to Johnny. Johnny looked at her. "Help, Bea." He said. Bea shrugged and walked downstairs.

* * *

Bea woke up in bed with a start. She'd had a nightmare about Andy, and him kidnapping her. Bea lay down and tried to get back to sleep. But she couldn't. Someone in the room was breathing really fast and shallow. Bea tensed and snapped on the light. She climbed up to Tee's bunk and saw that she was sweating, and finding it hard to breathe. Bea knew something was wrong. She placed a hand on Tee's forehead and found she was burning up. She jumped off the ladder and sprinted to the staff bedroom.

"Mike! Mike! Tee's burning up, and she can't breath, and... and..." Mike jumped out of bed and ran to their room, Bea close behind him. Mike ran up the ladder to Tee's bunk and grabbed her. Tee didn't wake up.

"Bea, call an ambulance. Now!" Mike instructed. Bea ran to the phone and stabbed in the numbers 999 and told the man their address. He told her an ambulance would arrive soon. Bea hung up and rushed back to her room, where she found Mike trying to talk to Tee. "Tee, can you hear me?" He said gently. Tee didn't respond. Suddenly someone was banging on the door downstairs. "That'll be them" Mike said. He scooped Tee up and made his way to the front door. Bea opened the door. The paramedics took Tee from Mike and carried her into the ambulance. By this time all of the kids had gathered by the front door. Johnny arrived last, rubbing his red eyes and yawning.

"What's going on?" he asked. A pathway was made for him so he could see what was happening. He glimpsed Tee being lifted into the ambulance. "Tee! TEE!" He cried. He ran towards Tee, but Mike grabbed him, and Liam held him back. The ambulance drove off. Mike gave his phone to Sapphire.

"Call Gina, will you Sapphire? Tell her to come here now, you're in charge whilst we're gone." Sapphire nodded. Mike took Johnny and Bea and drove away with him in their car. The kids stood on the driveway, and watched Mike drive away.

"Woah..." Said Liam.

Mike, Johnny and Bea sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room. The room was practically empty, seeing as it was two o'clock in the morning. Mike stood up and yawned.

"Do you want a hot chocolate from the machine?" He asked, reaching in his pocket. Bea and Johnny nodded. Mike wandered over to machine and came back a few minutes later with a tray of steaming drinks. They sipped their hot chocolates quietly, until a nurse came over to them.

"Hello, you're with Tee Taylor, aren't you?" She asked. Mike cleared his throat, put his drink down and stood up.

"Yes, is Tee okay?" He asked. The nurse didn't say anything for a moment. Johnny leaped up and grabbed the nurse's arm.

"What's happened to her? I'm not leaving until I find out!" He cried. The nurse rubbed Johnny's back.

"Tee's fine, dear. She has appendicitis, and we'll have to take her appendix out." Johnny sat back down in his chair. The nurse motioned for Mike to come over. "Did you notice if Tee had fallen over recently, or was limping?" The nurse asked. Mike frowned and shook his head.

"No, she seemed normal." he said. The nurse wrote something on her clipboard.

"Well, we gave her an x-ray, just in case, and we found that her leg was broken." Mike shook his head again.

"I didn't even notice anything. I'll ask Bea and Johnny if they saw anything." The nurse smiled and walked away. Mike went back to Bea and Johnny.

"Bea, did you notice if Tee had fallen over, maybe yesterday?" Bea frowned, and shook her head. Mike turned to Johnny. "Did you?" Johnny also shook his head. Mike frowned. "Well, she probably fell over yesterday or something, nothing to worry about!" Bea and Johnny smiled. Eventually, one by one, everyone fell asleep.

**A/N: *SPOILER ALERT* Maybe Tee isn't going to as okay as they thought she's going to be...**


	21. Jody's Brother

**A/N:Heyyyy, it's the weekend :)  
**

**No one reviewed the last chapter :(**

Gina put plates of steaming eggs and bacon on the table. After two minutes, no one had touched them.

'That's odd...' Gina thought. Carmen sighed. "Come on, guys, why aren't you eating?" Gina asked. Carmen stood up.

"We're all too worried about Tee." She said. Gina put out a jug of orange juice and sighed.

"Tee will be fine. Actually, Mike phoned me with some news this morning." Gina smiled.

"What? What is it?!" Everyone cried. Gina sat down on the chair next to Harry and pulled him onto her lap.

"Well, she's got appendicitis, so she's having her appendix out today. Oh, and she's broken her leg." Everyone looked puzzled. Then, they all started talking at once, asking Gina random questions. Gina put her hands over her ears. Carmen put her hand up to talk. Everyone gradually fell silent.

"How did she break her leg? Appendicitis couldn't make her have a broken leg!" She exclaimed. Gina shrugged.

"We don't know. She must have fallen over. Right, now you know that she's okay, please, eat!"

...

The nurse pushed open the door to the children's ward. Mike, Bea and Johnny walked through and found Tee lying in a bed. Her face lit up when she saw them.

"Tee!" Bea and Johnny cried, and ran to hug her. Johnny hugged her tightly and she winced.

"Oh, sorry!" Johnny said, sitting on the empty bed next to her.

"It's fine. Do you want to sign my cast?" She asked. Bea and Johnny nodded and grinned. Tee moved the cover off her leg. There was a white cast starting under her knee and finishing before her toes.

"That's so cool!" Bea exclaimed. She got a pen off Mike and signed her name and a heart on Tee's cast. Johnny signed his name and a smiley face. Mike signed his name.

"Guess what guys?" Tee said. Johnny and Bea looked at each other, then at Mike, who was grinning.

"The doctor says I can come home today!" Bea and Johnny grinned. Mike ushered them out of the ward. A nurse appeared by Tee's bed and helped her get dressed. She was given a wheelchair, and some crutches too. Tee was put in the wheelchair and wheeled over to them.

"Now, Mr Milligan, Tee will need to have her cast on for three months." Mike frowned. Tee was talking to Johnny and Bea. "I thought it was normally six weeks for a cast?" He asked. The nurse smiled and shook her head.

"Well, it turns out Tee had a broken leg for a lot longer than we thought. She must have not felt it." The nurse turned to Tee and gave her a hug. "Look after yourself, sweetie!" Tee grinned, and Mike wheeled her out of the hospital.

Bea pressed the buzzer, whilst Johhny and Mike helped Tee out of the car. Gina opened the door, and gave Tee a hug.

"You're alright babes, yeah?" Tee nodded and laughed. Mike wheeled Tee through to the living room, where all of the lights were off. When Tee was in the room, the lights switched on and everyone was shouting and laughing.

"WELCOME BACK TEE!" Everyone cried. There was a banner saying the same above their heads. Drinks and snacks had been laid out on a table, and music was blaring out of a CD player. Tee blushed and received countless hugs from everyone.

After the party was over, Bea pushed Tee around the garden.

"So, how are you feeling?" Bea asked. "Well, my stomach hurts a bit, but other than that I'm fine." Tee smiled. Bea grinned. "You do know that you're on the top bunk now?" Tee asked. Bea let go of the wheelchair handles, and danced around the garden.

"YES!" She cried. Tee laughed, and wheeled herself round. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Bea said. "Oh and by the way, how did you manage to break your leg without noticing?" She asked Tee. Tee blushed and looked at the floor.

"Oh... Umm ... I don't really remember!" Tee said vaguely. Like she was hiding something.

'Was there something Tee wasn't telling her?' Bea thought to herself.

...

Jody sat at her desk, staring out of her window. She'd been sitting there for a while, waiting for someone. She squinted down the road, and saw a figure walking down the road. She jumped up and ran downstairs, shutting the front door quietly behind her.

"JODY!" The man cried, running to hug her. Jody laughed and found tears in her eyes.

"I missed you." The man said. Jody held his hand and led him round the side, into the garden.

Lily and Carmen were in the garden, talking and sitting in the sunshine. Carmen stood up to stretch her legs, and saw a person darting through the bushes out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, did you see that?" Carmen asked. Lily looked away from her phone, and went to stand next to Carmen. She shook her head.

"Why, what was it?" She asked. Carmen put a finger to her lips and dragged Lily over to the wall, where they would be shielded from view. They peeped over the wall, and they saw Jody and a man, talking. "Who is that?" Lily whispered. Carmen shrugged, keeping her eyes on Jody.

"Come on, let's go and talk to Jody." Carmen said, and started to stand up, making some leaves rustle. Lily grabbed Carmen's shirt and pulled her back down.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"She asked. Carmen nodded. Lily sighed and stood up. They crept round behind Jody and the man, then popped up.

"So, Jody, who is this?" Carmen asked, walking round to face them. Jody sprang up, pure shock etched on her face. She looked at the floor, and Carmen poked her shoulder.

"Fine! He's my brother, Jake." Lily nodded and smiled, and walked round, getting a better look at Jake.

"I knew it!" She turned to Carmen, "Let's tell Tee!" Carmen grinned and started to walk off with Lily. Jody ran after them.

"Please, please, please don't tell anyone! He's leaving soon and then he's never coming back! Just don't tell anyone please?" Jody pleaded. Carmen and Lily looked at each other.

"Fine..." Carmen sighed, and they walked back into the house.

**A/N: Decided to have a bit of a Jody chapter.**


	22. So, Who Broke Your Leg?

**A/N; I had really bad writers block whilst writing this soo that's why this chapter is a bit short and not very good... :)**

**Thank you to xbarefootcinderellax for reviewing :)**

******Thank you to Zebralover4578 for reviewing again :)**

The next day, Tee's hospital report came. Mike opened the envelope, and read the bit of paper. Tee was in the office, waiting in her wheelchair. Mike handed the report over to Tee. She looked at the report.

"What's Osteopenia?" She asked. Mike sighed heavily and sat down in his office chair, and Tee wheeled herself over to him.

"It's a condition where your bones are weak and brittle, they break easily. That's why your leg broke." Mike explained. Tee frowned. Mike put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Sometimes the condition just goes away!" Tee smiled, and Mike wheeled her out of the office. Bea was waiting outside the door.

"So, how did it go?" She asked. Tee wheeled herself into the corridor.

"Mike said I've got some condition where my bones break easily. That's why my leg broke, apparently," Bea frowned and then shrugged. "I'll be alright. Mike says sometimes the condition goes away!" Tee smiled

...

Lily was in her room, with Carmen. "Don't you think Tee's getting way too much attention?" Lily said, lying down on her bed.

"Lily!" Carmen exclaimed. "Tee's broken her leg, and she's just had her appendix out! She deserves a lot of attention! You can be really mean sometimes, Lily!" Carmen huffed, and walked out of the room. Lily shrugged, and picked up a magazine.

...

"So you still can't remember how you broke your leg?" Carmen quizzed Tee.

"N-no!" Tee stuttered, a little too loudly to be ignored.

"What's wrong Tee?" Bea asked her trying to get Tee to tell the truth.

"Nothing! Will you all just leave me alone! Nobody broke my leg!" Shouted Tee, causing Bea to jump. Tee hadn't been like this to her or anybody else before. Wait... Had Tee said_ 'Nobody_ broke my leg'?

"Umm, Tee? No one said some one had broken your leg..." Carmen said, glancing worriedly at Bea, who exchanged the glance. Tee wheeled herself quickly out of the room, her hands over her head, not listening to anybody.

"Some one did brake her leg!" Bea told Carmen.

"Really? How do you know?" Carmen asked her, a puzzled look on her face.

"Carmen! haven't you been listening to anything? We asked Tee _how _she broke her leg and at first she said she didn't remember and then she said _no one_ broke it! Don't you get it? Some one broke Tee's leg and she's not aloud to tell any one!" Bea half shouted at Carmen. Carmen still looked confused but nodded her head before saying that it made sense.

"So... We have to find out who broke her leg? And why?" Carmen said eventually.

"Yes!" Sighed Bea, glad Carmen had got there ... In the end. "Let's go have a look around the garden to see if we can find any clues, maybe the person who broke her leg did it in the garden!" She said and started walking towards the door when another voice spoke up from the sofa.

"I'll come too, ya know, in case the person's still there," Liam told Bea, smiling at her protectively. Bea grinned back.

"Okay!" She said happily. The three young detectives ran out into the garden to see if they could find anything of interest that might tell them what exactly had happened to Tee. The garden was just as it usually was, the trees waving their long finger like branches around in the wind, the rose bushes at the far back of the garden dancing their pink petals happily around their stumps, green leaves wafting around in the breeze that seemed to never to stop. The sun was shining brightly down on them in their search. They had searched the garden thoroughly, looking through every single bush and patch of grass. There was only one big bushy bit right at the back that they hadn't searched yet.

"Look, I don't think there's anything to find so you two go back in the house and try and get more information out of Tee and I'll check those last few bushes at the back, okay? Bea volunteered readily. Liam looked unsure but Carmen was fine with it and he didn't want to look too over protective, after all, they hadn't even been on their first date yet, he reminded himself and followed Carmen back into the house.

Bea looked over to the bushes and walked towards them, still looking for signs in the grass. If she hadn't then she probably would've seen what was coming and might, just might, have been able to escape it. But, as it was, she didn't and she couldn't.

**A/N: Dun dun dun...**


	23. Bea!

**A/N: Okay, so this story is nearing it's end, this might be the last chapter or there might be another one or two... It depends.**

**Thank you to CharlieSMarts12 for reviewing!**

**Thank you to JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing again!**

**Thank you to Zebralover4578 for reviewing again!**

A dark shadow walked silently towards Bea, their feet making no sound as they glided forward. Bea wasn't concentrating on her surroundings, she was looking at the grass, for clues as to how Tee broke her leg. The shadow crept up behind her and before Bea knew what was going on the stranger had shoved a cloth with some sort of oily substance over her mouth and a sack over her head. The substance on the rag made Bea drowsy and before she could yell for help or make any sort of noise she felt her eyelids close. She tried to wake herself up, she tried to not let sleep come to her, she tried to open her eyes. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

The man tied the sack over her legs and carried his unmoving bundle of Bea off towards his black stationery car. He opened the boot and chucked the sack of Bea into it, closing it firmly behind her and jumping into the front drivers seat. The man hit his foot down on the accelerator and zoomed off down the road. He arrived at a block of flats, he typed in the pass code to the doors. They opened and the man drove through just before the gates closed swiftly behind them.

The brown haired man parked the car in the parking zone, clambered out and pulled the sack, with Bea inside, out of the car before locking the doors and running through the door to the flats. He disappeared upstairs. When he reached his floor he dropped Bea and ran into his room. He reappeared a moment later with with something in his hand. The man picked up the sack which held Bea - she seemed to be waking up - and went back into his room.

...

"Bea should've come back by now, I'll go and check she's okay," Liam said worriedly. He glanced out of the kitchen window where he, Tee and Carmen were sat, talking. Carmen nodded her head and let him go. Liam walked outside, calling Bea's name as he did. When she didn't answer he speeded his walk up to a jog and half ran towards the back of the garden where Bea should've been.

"Bea?" Shouted Liam, growing ever more nervous about Bea. She should have answered by now... Unless... No... She couldn't have! Could she? Liam sprinted to the bushes at the rear end of the garden and called Bea's name once more before diving into the bushes. "BEA! WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed at the top of his voice. Carmen and Tee must have been able to hear him because Carmen came running out followed by Tee in her wheelchair. Liam saw the pair of girls and turned angrily to Tee. "Tee, ya 'ave to tell us who broke your leg, otherwise we won't know who kidnapped Bea!" He shouted at Tee. Tee was white faced and looked petrified.

"I - It was A - Andy... I was in the garden looking for Alfie in the bushes and he jumped out and grabbed me. He asked me if Bea lived here, and when I didn't say anything he pushed me against the tree and that's when my leg broke. It really hurt so I said that yes, Bea did live here and he said that if I told anybody about me breaking my leg or meeting him then he'd come back and he'd k - k - kill me," Tee whispered the last few words and looked at the floor. Carmen gasped and put her arm around Tee while Liam ran back into the house to find and tell Mike, Gina or Tracy. He found Gina first and told her the whole story in just one great breath.

"ItwasAndywhobrokeTee'slegandnowhe'skidnappedBeaag ainandweneedtogoandfindhimnowbecausehetoldTeehe'dk illherifshetoldanybodyandnowhe'sgotBeahe'llprobabl ykillhersoweneedtogoandfindAndyNOW" Liam shouted at Gina who didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

"What? Liam, say that again but slower so I can understand, yeah babes?" She said to him. Liam took another breath to stop himself yelling and calmly said every thing again.

"It was Andy who broke Tee's leg and now he's kidnapped Bea again and we need to go and find him now because he told Tee he'd kill her if she told any body and now he's got Bea he'll probably kill her so we need to go and find Andy NOW!" Gina looked shocked and just stared at him for a while.

"No babes, I think you've got a bit mixed up, ya know about Andy, the police have caught him so there's no need to worry. about him kidnapping Bea okay?" Gina said. Not knowing what on earth was going on. She assumed it was one or more of the kids pulling a prank on Liam but she was surprised that he had bought it.

"NO I'M NOT! BEA HAS GOT KIDNAPPED BY ANDY AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Liam yelled, unable to contain his anger any longer. He wasn't angry at Gina, after all she probably thought it was a joke, he was angry at Andy, for taking Bea again just after he'd asked her out and she'd said yes. He was going to find Andy. He wasn't sure how, or what he was going to do when he did find him, but he was going to find him And he'd... He'd ... Kill him. Yes, that's what he was going to do. And with a plan forming in his head Liam turned and ran out of the room and out of The Dumping Ground.

**A/N: There will be another one or two chapters in this story. So enjoy! I might do a sequel, depends if you want me to...**


	24. This Is It, The End

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go after this one!**

**Thank you to JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing!**

**Just to let you know, this chapter jumps around a LOT so please don't get confused. The ... means something happening at the same time. **

"Liam!" Gina shouted after the brown haired running male. Gina thought for a moment before running to get Mike. Gina told Mike exactly what Liam had told her and about Liam running off. Mike looked astonished but phoned 999 as quick as a wink. He told the man on the phone that he needed the police and Elm Tree House's address. The police arrived shortly and sorted every thing out with Mike and Gina, Tracy was no where to be found.

As soon as possible the police, accompanied by Mike, left to go to Andy's flat in the police car. Luckily they already knew where his flat was so it wouldn't be too much trouble getting there as it had been last time they were looking for him.

"I thought you said you'd caught Andy anyway?" Mike asked the younger blonde policewoman with the clip board. She shook her head sadly and sighed.

"No. We said we'd search the neighborhood and look for him, but we didn't catch him. If only we had... We might have been able to stop him kidnapping that poor little girl..." The police woman answered sadly.

"Oh, I hope you'll be able to catch him this time though, we don't want her getting kidnapped again!" Mike said, giving a little fake laugh.

...

Back at Elm Tree House Gina was having a large amount of trouble in making everybody listen so she could tell them what had really happened.

"No! Andy's already murdered Bea and Liam!" Elektra shouting, trying to scare the younger kids and succeeding to do so.

"That's not what I heard! Carmen said that Andy poisoned Bea in the garden and hid her body!" Screeched Jody.

"No I didn't! I said that Andy kidnapped Bea in the garden and took her away!" Carmen argued back.

"BE QUIET!" Gina shouted, causing every body to jump. She had had enough of the noise. "Bea has NOT been murdered, or poisoned! And neither had Liam! So if you'd all be quiet I could tell you what really has happened! Yeah?" Gina asked, looking around the room as if daring anybody to speak or object. Luckily no body did and so Gina carried on to explain to them what had really happened to Bea and why Liam had gone.

"Right, Bea was in the garden and Andy, somehow, managed to kidnap her. Liam went out and saw she had been kidnapped so he's ran off to find her. Mike has phoned the police and they have gone off to Andy's flat to try and find her too. There is no need to worry, both Bea and Liam will be perfectly alright! Okay?" She finished and looked around. The kids sighed but nodded their heads and trooped off, not surprisingly, no one went in the garden though.

...

Andy brought Bea into his manky flat. He threw the sack onto the floor, causing Bea to wake up with a start. She opened her eyes and tried desperately to remember what had happened. She got there in the end. She, Bea, had been kidnapped once again by her step - dad, Andy. She must be in his flat, she thought, yes she remembered it now, it just felt like Andy, she couldn't see since she had a blindfold covering her eyes completely.

Bea sat up and scrambled out of the sack which was tied tightly around her. Once she was out, she tried to pull off the cloth covering her eyes, like a blind fold. Bea failed and set to work on her gag, once that was off she had another go at her blindfold and eventually it came off. Bea looked around. The damp walls. The dark blood red moldy sofa in the far left corner. Yes, she remembered it alright. It was Andy's flat, and if it was Andy's flat... That must mean... Andy was in it and nearby. Hurriedly Bea turned around and gasped with shock, even though she knew Andy would be there.

Andy was standing behind her, a nasty smirk on his face and a knife in his right hand. Bea looked at the blade, it was slightly rusty and had what looked like dried blood on the tip. Bea then looked at the handle and what she saw made her take a step back. The handle was silver and running down from place where Andy held it to the tip of the blade was a serpent, and not just any serpent, no, it was a blue serpent. This minor detail of the knife made Bea more afraid than ever before, for this knife was the exact same knife that he had killed her mother and baby sister with. Bea started to tremble, Andy must be going to kill her too!

"You thought you'd escaped me last time didn't you!" Andy whispered in a low tone, "You thought you'd escape me again, like you did on the night I murdered your stupid good for nothing mother and useless little sister. Well, you were right last time, but you won't be again. Andy grinned, his voice rising like the maniac he probably was. "Because, this time I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Andy advanced on Bea, like a lion would stalk towards it's prey, slowly, cautiously, menacingly.

Bea stood there, unable to move from fear, he was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it Andy grinned again and held the knife a little higher. He pointed it at Bea and smiled a happy smile before continuing to advance on the petrified girl.

...

Liam didn't know where he was going, he knew only one thing and that thing was; he was going to hunt Andy down, and if he had so much as touched Bea, he was going to kill him. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, he didn't even know the way. Liam tried to remember back to when he was in the mini van with Mike and Tee, looking for Bea last time. Which way had they turned at this crossroad? Left. Probably. He turned left and carried on running down that road. Ar the next junction, as if by magic, Liam suddenly found that he could remember the way. He ran the whole way and soon arrived at the block of flats.

He saw that there was a pass code on the gates to the flats so he clambered over them. Once Liam was in he remembered that he had forgotten the number of the flat belonging to Andy. He just hoped he'd recognise it when he saw it. All Liam could remember was that it was on the third floor. He sprinted up one set of stairs after the other, determined to find Bea before Andy could harm her. Sure enough Liam did recognise Andy's flat, it was number three hundred and thirty four, the manky - est of the lot. He walked cautiously towards the door. he could hear a man's voice, probably Andy's, he thought. It was shouting.

"Because, this time I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The voice roared. Liam stood still, that must be Bea he was going to kill. He couldn't let that happen! If he waited any longer Andy would kill Bea, he had to go in. But what if Andy killed him and then killed Bea? Liam shook his head to get rid of those unhelpful thoughts and bravely pushed open the door and jumped in side. Liam looked at the scene in front of him; Andy was on the other side of the room, mere meters away from a trembling Bea and he had a long silver dagger like knife in his hand. Fortunately for Liam he was facing away from him and hadn't heard him come in.

Liam thought for a moment, pondering what to do. Then, he ran forward towards Andy and jumped on his back, hero - style, surprise was a good weapon for Liam as Andy wasn't expecting it and fell forward with Liam on top of him, grinning from ear to ear at how successful that had been.  
He felt Andy recovering from the shock of being jumped on underneath him and looked at Bea, standing, staring at him in wonder.

"BEA RUN!" Liam shouted at her just as Andy stood up and threw Liam off him. Liam fell backwards onto the floor and saw Andy forget about Bea and turn to him, knife raised threateningly above his head. Liam closed his eyes and counted down the seconds before for the blow to come.

**Liam's P.O.V.**

5... It will happen any minute now, Andy's knife will strike down on me.

4... I never managed to tell Bea how much I loved her.

3... I hope she escapes and the police catch Andy.

2... Bea and I never even went on our first date.

1... This is it. The end.

**Third Person.**

Andy raised the knife higher still and then brought it down on the unmoving body of Liam O'Donovan.

**A/N: Oh no! Bye bye Liam! I never liked you anyway:P**

**If you took the time to read this chapter, then surely you can spare a few more minutes to review and make me smile :)**


	25. Police To The Rescue!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Thank you to xbarefootcinderellax for reviewing , don't worry, it's not! I tricked you all:0**

**Thank you to CharlieSMarts12 for reviewing, I hope this is a much nicer ending and it's nice to know you enjoyed my story:)**

**Thank you to Zebralover4578 for reviewing! I like Liam too much to do that!**

**Thank yo to JAMBERLOVERFOREVER for reviewing, yeah I would be upset too!**

**Please note that the start of this chapter is set a tiny bit before the last one ended...**

The police car drew up outside the flats, one of which had to be Andy's. The head police man, the one that drove the car got out and typed in a pass code into the lock on the gates and signalled the car to drive in. When they were inside the gates the car stopped and every one got out as fast as they could, including Mike who was pleasantly surprised at how fast the police were operating the rescue of Bea. The door to the flats was unlocked, this was due to Liam having already been in, but of course the police didn't know that. Mike and the police men - and women – ran up the old rickety stairs to the third floor where they knew Andy's flat was. When they were half way up the stairs they heard a shout coming from the floor above.

"Because this time I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

They hurried even more. When they reached the door to three hundred and thirty four, Andy's flat, the police woman holding the clip board turned and spoke to Mike, just before they entered the room.

"It might be safer if you didn't come in sir. He might have a knife and he's much more likely to try to stab you than a member of the Royal British Police Force. We don't want you to get hurt." She said, looking disdainfully down at Mike. Mike nodded his head grimly and said.

"I don't mind, but please hurry up! I don't want Bea to get hurt!" He looked pleadingly at them and they nodded and entered the room.

The scene before them was the complete opposite to what they had expected. Instead of Andy about to kill Bea the saw Andy holding a knife high above his head about to plunge it into the body of a boy who looked around thirteen or fourteen. The boy had his eyes squeezed tight shut but looked conscious. Andy saw the police enter the room and made one last desperate try to kill the boy at his feet. The head police officer saw what he was about to do and sprinted forward, knocking the knife out of Andy's hand and it slid across the floor towards Bea who was still standing in the corner, unable to move due to her fear.

Crack! Andy's head hit the corner of the wall with a sickening crack which made them all shudder. Thick, red, dripping blood began to spill from a cut on Andy's forehead. Bea was still standing still but it was now more because of shock rather than fright. Bea looked over to Liam, her true savour. She hoped he wasn't dead. Just then, Liam's eyelids twitched and he opened them cautiously, glancing around for Andy. When he didn't see him he sat up straighter. That was when he saw the police man looking at him anxiously and Andy's head spilling blood a little way away from him and Bea standing in the corner of the room, exactly where she had been when had he jumped on Andy.

He tried to get up but the police officer told him not to, he said they'd phoned for an ambulance to take him and Bea for a quick check up at the hospital, just to make sure that there was no lasting damage done. Lima looked over to Bea and saw all the other police men and women, except the one that was with Andy, making sure that if he woke up he wouldn't harm anybody by handcuffing him. They were all crowding around her, asking her if she was okay, asking for details of the kidnap, asking for a description of the car and so many other things Bea lost track of the conversation, or rather, questionnaire, and simply walked away, over to the closed door of the flat where she suspected Mike or Gina or Tracy would be.

Mike was standing behind the door. Each flat was sound proof so he had absolutely no idea what was going on behind the door in Andy's flat. When Bea came wondering out a huge smile grew on Mike's face. Bea was alright! he rushed towards her and scooped her up into a big fatherly hug, the kind Bea had never got from Andy when she lived with him / them. Bea grinned back at him before telling him what was going on and what had happened inside Andy's flat.

"Andy kidnapped me whilst I was in the garden looking for clues as to how Tee broke her leg, I know you said she has that ostenothia thingy, but it must have hurt her to brake her leg, and she said she hadn't noticed it. I remember Andy put a cloth thing over my mouth which made me feel really sleepy and I went to sleep. I woke up in Andy's flat and he had a knife and it was the same one he used to kill my mother and baby sister and then he was about to stab and kill me with it when Liam came running in and jumped on his back!" Bea grinned at the thought of Liam saving her, he had put his very own life at stake, for her! Bea! Mike looked surprised.

"Liam? How did he know how to get here?" He asked Bea. Bea shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"He was in the van when you came to rescue me last time. Remember?" Bea prompted him before carrying on with her story. "Anyway, I was saying... Liam jumped on his back and yelled at me to run for it but my legs wouldn't move, they felt just like jelly! And then, Andy pushed Liam off him and got his knife and he went to try to stab Liam but then all the police entered and one of them ran at Andy and knocked him out! So... Yeah... That's basically it. The police said that an ambulance is coming to take me and Liam to hospital, just for a quick check to see if we're okay, nothing serious," She finished and looked at Mike. Mike nodded and turned towards the door, about to go in and see Liam for himself.

He went in and saw Liam sitting up on the floor, talking to some police officers, including the one with the clip board and the head officer. Mike walked towards Liam, meaning to go and talk to him when the head police officer came forward and started telling Mike what had happened, and all about court meeting that Mike, Bea and Liam would all have to attend.

"Of course, we'll send you a letter with all the details and extra information, just letting you know! He said as Mike nodded his head.

**A/N: I know I keep saying this but I am crap at finishing stories off, there will be another few chapters to finish this one off. I am determined to make this story have proper ending. :)**

**Review because I'm not as mean as to kill Liam off?**


	26. Perfect Ending To A Not So Perfect Life

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in *ages*! I just kinda forgot about it! For the first time out of 140 reviews(I think) I had a silly and stupid one.**

**To all of you nice people- thank you so much for supporting me with this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is the last chapter but I'm thinking of writing a sequel :)**

**Also just to let you know my friend helped me write some of this story, especially the first ten chapters or so, we basically co-wrote them. **

It had been a month since the kidnap of Bea, and Mike and Gina had found an important letter from the police in the post for them. The letter consisted of dates and information about when Mike, Liam and Bea would have to go to court and serve as witnesses for the trial of Andy. If the court found him guilty, Mike and Gina both knew this was probably going to be the case as police officers had actually caught Andy holding a knife to Bea's through, intent on killing her, he would have an extremely long jail sentence for at least over ten years. The trial was to be the next month on the thirteenth of August at twelve o'clock sharp.

Bea knew what this trial would mean, it meant she would have to tell every one in the room what had happened on each and every one of her meetings / kidnaps with Andy. That also included her having to re - live that night at her house when Andy had murdered her mother and baby sister. Bea was dreading it, at least though, she thought, she would have enough time to prepare what she was going to say for the trial.

Bea walked out of the office, leaning her head against Liam's shoulder. They had become even more close since Liam had saved her and the pair had even been out on their first date a few days ago.

"Um, Bea?" Liam stuttered, suddenly blushing a deep, fiery red and finding his black shoes increasingly interesting. Bea lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his brown chocolatey eyes.

"Yes?" She asked the embarrassed male.

"Well, um, there's the new Moon Finder's film coming out tomorrow and I was wondering, do you wanna come and see it with me?" He asked, looking up. Bea grinned, the first Moon Finder's film had been amazing and she definitely wanted to see the second of the series. Especially if it was with Liam.

"Yeah sure! What time is it on?"

"Two 'till fourish, I think, so we could ask Mike to drop us off when he takes Guss to his Piano lesson and then Gina can pick us up after she has finished doing the shopping." He answered, he had obviously been planning this for a while.

"Great, I'll go ask Mike now if it's okay with him, you know, he might be a bit wary of me going out after the Andy business." Bea told him but Liam shook his head.

"No, I've already asked him and he wasn't sure about the idea at first but after a bit of persuasion on my part he gave in, so we can go and he'll drop us off and Gina'll pick us up." Liam said. Bea grinned once again and hugged him.

"Thanks Liam, you're the best!" Bea replied and ran off to tell Tee.

Everything had suddenly and abruptly fallen into place in Bea's life. Andy was going to go into prion after the trial had been held, she had an amazing boyfriend and a best friend who she could tell all her secrets to without worrying about them being retold. Bea had a good home with good, kind social workers looking after her. What more could she want? The death of her mother and baby sister were all that saddened Bea in her life now, everything else was just perfect.


End file.
